Wolf's Den
by JasZ1991
Summary: "You mistaken the fact that I would take you to a nice little palace in some civilized place…. Well, little wolf you have made a grave error. You could have had the life of luxury but you had to demand what I did not wish to give… for that you'll get what I will allow you to have. Do not expect more or less than that. You just landed yourself in a Wolf's Den."
1. Marshall-Labonair

_**Okay so this is my first multi-chap Klayley story... I wanted to give a try. I love historical romance so i was inspired by one of my favorite books 'The Flame and the Flower' by Kathleen E. Woodwiss. she's one of my favorite authors. I hope you guys enjoy this and i hope to here what you guys think of this and if i should continue or just discard this story.-JasZ**_

* * *

In the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Virginia

A little girl around the age of eight stands in front of a small worn farm. Her chocolate locks neatly pulled away from her heart shaped face. Doe shaped eyes that carry the color of heartbreak shine with tears ready to be shed. Her little heart has suffered terribly in the last two months. With the loss of her dearest father who had gotten in some nasty cross fire. He was shot and killed in city square... Her mother was gravely ill and perished during childbirth a few weeks after news of her father's demise. Leaving the little girl alone to find comfort in her absent uncle.

Antony Labonair eyes the little girl his brother had spawned. After so many years of not having contact with his brother; he now has to fend for his child. Antony knew of the war that was currently happening down in Louisiana the troubles his brother and wife were having. How they gave up their only child and longed for her to be safe. It was their dying wish, a wish that was granted by some unknown soul. That is why; she was given to a human family. Somehow the child ended up at his doorstep in a carriage. The coach man handed him a letter and there he stood rooted to the ground.

* * *

 _Mr. Labonair,_

 _I'm sorry to spring this upon you. But I can no longer watch over Phillip's child. Forgive us. My husband no longer walks among us. As for I… I shall not walk for much longer. I dreamt that I will not survive this child birth. Hayley, we did not know of her name when she arrived, thus we had christened her with Hayley. She is young and still does not know of your world. It was Helen's wish to keep her hidden and I honored it._

 _I just pray that you can give her some light to the truth. If she is to trigger her curse, heaven forbid, please guide her. Please do not let our history cloud your eyes… I truly came to love the child as she came from my womb. Antony, promise me that you will protect and love my Hayley. She is your niece…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Matilda Marshall_

* * *

Antony frowns as he looks at the little girl. Taking in her features, he sees a lot of Helen's Irish roots as well as Phillip's and his own French roots. Little Hayley will became a beauty that Helen once was. This is his younger brother's daughter… the heir to the Labonair pack. The child that has suffered and has brought nothing but death to everyone's doorstep. Yet it seems that she is not at fault.

Matilda Marshall nee Fitzgerald, a mortal old flame of his, took the child in. now the tables have turned and he is to watch over the child… a child that could have been raised as his own with Matilda at his side; if he had not gone against his father. A muck that lead him to marry a barren, harpy of a woman. Maybe having the child here will brighten his life as well as his hag of a wife.

Hayley Marshall was now an orphan and is now in the care of her Uncle. Hayley has never met her uncle. All she knew was that her uncle was brother to her mama. She is now forced to change her way of life. Give up all she has grown to know. As her uncle takes her little hand into his, he leads her towards the so called farm.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! I Hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope to get some feed back on this little story story. I'm going to try to stick to the original story line with my own twists and turns! Anyhoo, i hope to hear from ya'll.-JasZ**_


	2. The Mikaelsons

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've been running around and haven't had time to sit and review chaps, or write. but here's the next chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Ten year old Niklaus Mikaelson stands just outside home in New Orleans. His wheat colored hair in place as his attire. He eyes the group that surrounds him, well mostly his younger siblings, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, as they all wait for him to chose would go with him to the bayou and watch the wolves.

Giving them a wolfish grin, he waves his finger between the three. Not too far are his older siblings: Freya, Finn and Elijah. They watch as the middle brother taunts the younger ones. On Freya's pretty face is a frown. As her wheat colored hair is pulled into the latest fashion, she silently sits like the doll she was forced to become. Beside her is her younger brothers whom share the same expression.

"Nik! Pick me, brother!" Eight year old Kol waves his hand eagerly as he tries to catch the wheat haired boy's attention.

"No, me Nik!" seven year old Rebekah cries as she shoves her brother to the side.

"Henrik, join me brother." Niklaus takes hold of his six year old brother's hand.

"Do you not see how wrong this is, Niklaus?" Finn dryly states from his seat as his eyes linger on his brothers and sister.

"Come Kol." Freya calls out to her brother while standing. "Shall we go take a peek into mother's books?" Freya lures the one brother that is fond of the family secret known as witchcraft.

"Can I learn a hex?" Kol mumbles while bouncing beside his elder sister leaving everyone else.

"What of me?" Rebekah stomps her little foot than chasing after them.

"I do not see the harm, brother. Therefore, Henrik and I will enjoy the show the wolves have to offer." Niklaus grins. "Besides, Henrik will remain at my side, isn't that correct brother?"

Little Henrik nods as his eyes shine with happiness that Niklaus is taking him under his wing. Finn and Elijah did not take to the idea of Henrik seeing the wolves with the moon phase being a full one. Yet they know their brother will do as he wishes. There is no point in fighting him. Not with their parents out in the city with concern on the wolf attacks

* * *

 _ **There you have it. A small intro to the Mikaelson Family! I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think! Also Thanks to Stefan-Deserves-Romance, XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX and Dreamer for Reviewing. ^^ -JasZ**_

 _ ****Dreamer: I'm sorry, i hope this helps a bit more. Hayley was told of Antony being Matilda's brother but in reality Matilda is her a friend of her biological mother Helen who died. Matilda raised Hayley as her own child never telling her that Hayley is her real daughter. Matilda and her husband were to have a child when they perished. Thus forcing Hayley to go into the care of Antony, Hayley's biological father's brother. That's why she doesn't question the last name difference. Antony knows the truth, thus stating she's the only child of his brother. I will be going back when i have time and try to reword things to make it clearer. ^^**_

 _ **If anymore questions rise please let me know. -JasZ**_


	3. Ten Years later,

_**Here's the next Chap to Wolf's Den! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Ten years later,

Hayley's small delicate hands no longer resemble that of young maiden but a piss poor maid. That is the life she lived on the farm. Her uncle had tried to protect her from her aunt's wickedness. Yet Hayley swears that the woman is a witch that has something over her uncle's head. She can see the hurt in his eyes as well as the anger.

She once confronted her aunt and tried to defend not only herself but her Uncle Anthony. The yelling and screaming draw her uncle's attention from the shack where the hens dwell; he ran as fast as his aging body allowed him too. The harpy had somehow subdued the girl with a back hand. Knocking Hayley down to the ground, where her aunt landed a blow to her rib cage. She was only thirteen at the time.

Anthony had interfered before Ingrid could do anymore damage to Hayley. Telling his niece to go to her room, or barn whatever you wish to call it. Hayley had done what her uncle requested, while making not on what to do to get the harpy out of her life. From that moment she thought of ways on how to run away. But with no coin; she was left stranded until she married. But Ingrid will never allow her to marry just anyone. She would try to marry her off to some fat, old rich man.

Even now, she was doomed to either live a life of pure horror living under her harpy of an aunt's roof or being sold off to a man that could be the age of her grandfather. As she prepares herself for another day living as a slave; instead of the young woman her uncle wanted her to become. Ingrid took that from both of them. Took all the pretty things that Hayley had from her mother.

All the dresses that once belonged to Matilda Marshall were sold off. In the words of Ingrid it was to support Hayley's knack of breaking items around the farm. Of course as feeding and clothing her; but that was a lie… Hayley worked on the farm to earn her keep. The cloths that Hayley wears are old, large gowns that belonged to Ingrid at one point.

A potato sack would of looked better on the slender girl instead of the large gowns she owns. They swallow her whole, due to Ingrid's large frame. The gowns are several inches to short thanks to Hayley's height she apparently inherited from Anthony's side of the family.

Her uncle Anthony is a good man. Over the years he has protected her from Ingrid's abuse or at least tried. Every year he would take her into town and by her a pastry on her birthday. Even if they couldn't afford it; he always saved coins to buy her one. Of course without the harpy's knowledge. That is what made her so attached to her beloved uncle.

And one of the many reasons it broke her heart to see him attached to the witch. She knew his heart was elsewhere. She can see it in his eyes… as well she's heard the comments from Ingrid about the woman he could have married. She wanted to search for the woman; yet upon discovering that she had perished Hayley now know the pain her uncle felt.

A knock is heard from the barn door. Clearing her mind of the thoughts: of her uncle's old flame and that of her harpy aunt. Hayley calls out to her uncle; he always knocked before entering the barn. A slow steady smile plays on her lips as he peers in with a small sad smile on his leather-ed face. The years have been unkind to her uncle and it showed on his once handsome features.

"Hello there, old girl." Anthony greets his niece.

"Uncle." Hayley beams with those eyes of heartbreak that remained Antony of his brother so much.

"The harpy has announced that her flop of a brother is coming for a visit."

"Aunt Ingrid has a brother?" Hayley questions seeing that her 'aunt' never mention this brother.

"Aye, Atticus Shane." Anthony mumbles remembering the man. He had a strong dislike to the man. "He shall be arriving around noon."

Hayley watches her uncle shift from one foot to another. A smile spreads across her lips as she takes hold of his hand and gives it a light squeeze. Antony smiles at her and nods while returning her gesture. He retreats back out of the barn in attempt to grow some sort of crop that may or may not sprout. Hayley gets this strange feeling at the pit of her stomach that things are about to change.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy it! I know it's a slow build but Klaus and Hayley will meet in a few chaps! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

 _ **XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX: In the beginning Klaus is ten years old and Hayley is eight Years old. In this Chap Hayley had just turned eighteen. Ps: Thanks for Reviewing! ^^**_


	4. Secrets

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson now a grown man of twenty summers eyes the group of woman that flock about with their maids. Grinning he turns his attention to his brother Finn, who had made a large move from New Orleans to Mystic falls due to his little red haired wife's request. Niklaus decided to pay his brother a visit and tend to some business while there.

Avoiding his brother's dark gaze, Niklaus or Klaus as everyone back home calls the wheat haired man. How he wishes to be back home with the rest of his siblings. To spend the tenth year of his brother Henrik's death. Which he still blames himself after all these years that have gone by.

He still recalls the blood that coated his hands as he carried his brother back home. The look upon his family's features: as they rushed forward to see their youngest sibling/son dead in his arms. How his father had beaten him for disobeying and allowing the creatures to harm Henrik. He still bears the scars of the lashing. He pleaded stating that Henrik had run off when his attention went elsewhere.

It wasn't until he learned a bit of the craft that he went after those who killed Henrik. It was there that he discovered a dark secret. He was one of the creatures that took the life of his brother. His mother had discovered him a few hours after his change. She cried and pleaded him not to tell his father a thing. The truth followed that he wasn't Mikael Mikaelson's son. He was the son of Ansell a werewolf…not just any but an alpha.

His mother had an affair with the alpha and lead to him. Angry and upset Niklaus couldn't believe his entire life was a complete lie. Sure Mikael made his life hell after Henrik's death. But Mikael had raised him and treated him fair enough along with his brothers. Elijah and Rebekah had discovered of this secret and aided him when the moon was full and bright.

Kol and Freya were later informed. Of course Klaus didn't want to tell them but they were much more into the craft and were able to aid him where Elijah and Rebekah couldn't. Finn was his mother's puppet and he refused to have her know of his well being for the lies she feed him and everyone else in the family. He is now able to control himself perfectly thanks to Kol and Freya's effort…

"You could stay with us brother," Finn greets Klaus as they share brunch.

"I think not, brother." Klaus replies while giving Finn a look. "There is so much a man can take watching his brother trail his wife about like a pup."

"Sage and I are still newlyweds."

"A year of marriage is not considered a newlywed brother. Which comes to my next statement; our siblings wish to know when they will hear the news of a child?"

Finn avoids his brother's blue gaze when he spots his wife approaching them. Quickly standing with Klaus following the two to greet Sage who takes a seat beside them. The three enjoy the rest of their brunch as they idly chat. Klaus sees his loyal valet Cary close and gives him a court nod. Cary returns the nod and goes off to carry Niklaus' order.

* * *

 ** _There you have it! We are getting closer and closer to Klayley's first meeting! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!-JasZ_**


	5. Fly Away

_**I don't recall how long it's been since i last updated this story but i want to say it's been less than a week. but here his the next chap! Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley rushes around small kitchen trying to finish the small meal that she has spent preparing all morning. The oversized dress dances around her slender body. She had spent the day cooking a storm while the harpy sat there eating some of the tarts her uncle had bought for the visit. The poor chair protests against the woman's weight.

Biting her tongue Hayley wishes that she could just leave. Find a place to call her own; but she can't leave her uncle. He's all that she has left in this world. But she has to find herself. She's going to take whatever chance she can to do so.

It's two hours later when Ingrid's brother arrives. Hayley eyes the curly haired man. He's not as handsome as Ingrid had spoken of him. As Hayley watches the mannerism of Atticus Shane; she realizes that Ingrid and Atticus must have had a different parent or upbringing.

As they enjoy the meal that Hayley so kindly prepared more like forced by Ingrid who whined about her being too slow and clumsy. As she sits there she toys with her food. She wonders what her life would have been if her parents had lived and she never came onto this farm.

"Miss Marshall." Atticus starts while eyeing Hayley. "Have you ever gone into Mystic falls?"

"I can't say that I have." She idly replies.

"You were taught to read and write weren't you?" He questions causing Antony to eye his brother in law.

Something about didn't settle well with him. The way Atticus eyed his niece or maybe the way his wife was smiling. He can't bare if something happened to his brother's child. He knows Hayley can handle herself most of the time. Yet something about this man just makes his skin crawl.

"Yes," Hayley eyes him with uncertainly as she toys with her peas.

"Have you thought of doing something with that? What I'm implying dear, is that I know of an opening. I believe its Madame Petrova's school for young ladies in the heart of Mystic falls. I'm sure your skills will be much need there." Shane smiles at the young woman.

"The girl has a-" Aunt Ingrid starts.

"Sister, it is up to the lass." Atticus cuts her off. "would you be interested in teaching, Hayley?"

Hayley allows a genuine smile to appear on her lips, something she only her uncle has seen. She eagerly nods. This is her big chance to escape! To live a life without being under Ingrid's thumb!

"I will get you in, no need to worry about a thing dear." He eyes her with desire and deceit in his eyes.

Hayley's heart flutters with hope. She's tried for so many years to leave. But it's improper for a young woman to live on her own. Not that she truly cared on what others thought. But she valued her connection to her uncle and would miss him. As her mind continues to whirl about as she packs the little things she has into a knapsack. She fails to see her uncle there.

"Are you sure about this Hayley?" Anthony startles his niece as she whirls around.

"Yes, Uncle… I no longer wish to be-I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

Antony stares at his niece and pulls her into his arms. He rocks her a bit like he once did when she arrived and would have night terrors. Kissing her temple he lets out a shaky sigh. Pulling out a necklace that once belonged to Matilda Marshall he hands it to her.

"I was able to save it from being pawned. Be careful around the flop, Hayley. I do not trust him. If he-if he attempts anything-"

Hayley plants a kiss on her uncle's cheek and smiles at him. Tears threaten to stream down her cheeks. As her full lips tremble in protest. This is a big change she taking all by her lonesome. As she picks up her knapsack she and Anthony go to the carriage that awaits for the young woman. There Antony glares at Atticus; as they move out of his sight. Antony stands glued to the ground staring at the barren street. He truly hopes nothing will happen to his niece or he'll be forced to endure the curse to be unleashed…

* * *

 _ **I want to say three more chaps until Klayley meet! I hope you guys enjoyed can't wait to hear what you have to say-JasZ**_


	6. Old Faces

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus steps into the office of an old friend of his. Stefan Salvatore, a lawyer with high power and his brother being one of the worst deputies known to man. Klaus has always had a dislike to Damon, when they were off at school. Damon had the same mutual feeling especially towards Kol. The two had gotta on the wrong foot and it would end up with the two behind bars.

Klaus sees Stefan drinking his coffee while eyeing the parchment before him. Klaus chuckles at his friend and takes a seat across from him. Serving the room nothing has changed from the last time he came into the office. Today, he wanted to speak to Stefan regarding the property he owns in Mystic falls and plans for the land.

"Nothing has changed has it, old friend?" Klaus grins at the dark haired man.

"I do wish you would have told me of your visit sooner." Stefan sets his mug down and looks up at Klaus.

"I assumed my bore of a brother would have told you."

"Sage was the one to warn us." Stefan smiles as the twinkle in his eye gives Klaus reassurance of the past misadventures they once shared.

"Ah, I see that my sister in law is still known for her previous dealings."

"Not all woman are-"

"How could if forget, your sister in law came from the same background."

Stefan sighs, it was a known fact in Mystic falls that Stefan courted Elena Gilbert-Petrova now Salvatore. Elena's twin Katarina once courted Damon and the two sisters would trade places. When Katarina got tired of the game and dumped the two brothers. Elena was left alone to deal with the two. The truth was unleashed and she was forced to choose between the brothers. To say the story went that Elena chose Damon and left Stefan to deal with a wounded heart.

"Are you here to taunt me of my past dealing with Elena or-"

"I came seeking advice on the property I purchased not too long ago."

"Why not ask Elijah?"

"Elijah as you know gave up the practice to become a doctor. You know my noble brother and his ideals. Beside the point that the land is here in Mystic falls."

"You are just trying to make my life a living hell aren't you Klaus."

"It's one of my many charms, Stefan." He grins while handing him a binder of paperwork.

Stefan sighs and opens the thick folder. His dark eyes skim the pages as they spend some time going over what would be the best action. As time seems to zoom by quickly, the two make plans to reunite in several days once Stefan has some sort of plan in mind.

Klaus starts back to his cottage that is off several miles away from town. He can feel the eyes of young woman on him. The heat and desire that rocks him like the setting sun. Things will change and he can't help but question if it's for better or worse.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Old faces from old lives! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	7. Cause & Effect

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Once within the town of Mystic falls, Hayley takes in the town that is dramatically different to what she's accustom too. The buildings that tower over the grounds and the bustle of people needing to be at a certain place. This change is what she needed. Hopefully she'll become something her uncle would be proud of.

As the wagon stops to a small townhouse, Hayley marvelous at the size and beauty of it. Her eyes wide with hope glimmering in their depths. A smile stretches on her lips as Atticus helps her down. Her heart swells at the new light in her dark life. As Atticus shows her about the estate she can see many things in her life. Things that will only open doors.

Atticus shows her to her bedroom, taking in the four poster bed that looks way too welcoming. She casts her gaze to Atticus that stands beside a dresser. He opens it and reveals dresses of different styles and sizes. Looking at the wonderful gifts that he is giving her. Hayley tears up a bit and smiles as her hands idly touch the fabric of the dresses.

"These are for you, Ms. Marshall. I will leave you to freshen up so we may dine." Atticus offers her a smile and leaves her.

Hayley waits until he shuts the door. Too quickly she dives for the bed and releases a sigh. A real room and a real bed! Her life is getting better as it is. Several moments pass by when there is a knock on her door. Startled she sits up and calls out. Only to discover that it's the help with water for her bath. Giddy she leaps off the bed and opens the door. The help file in with buckets and enter an adjoined room.

It's some time and Hayley is clean and dressed. Her hair is twisted loosely about her heart shaped face. As she enters the dining room she beams seeing the spread. Atticus greets her and offers her help into her seat. While dining she thanks her lucky stars for the miracle that came in the form of Atticus Shane.

Hayley happily enjoys her meal as she looks around the room. The beautiful wall paper that appears to be freshly placed. The large tablet that has a large spread with many wonders that she has not tasted. She bounces in her seat as she chews on the roast.

Atticus Shane stares at Hayley from across the table. A smile playing on his lips as he drinks her in. Her innocence and youth lures him closer into insanity. Taking a sip of his drink he gets up from his drink and goes around the table. Stopping before Hayley he smiles down at her. He had several drinks before she had appeared. Thus making him bolder.

The dark haired beauty looks up and smiles at him. He lifts his hand and caresses her cheek. Startled Hayley jerks back. Her eyes wide, she jumps up and backs slightly away. Atticus moves forward towards Hayley. Kicking the chair back, he smiles when he sees her jump in fright.

"There wasn't a teaching position in Madam Petrova was there?" She asks with a shaky tone.

"No, but there was a position for something else at Madam Petrova." He smiles. "A consort a fate for an orphan. Yet I wasn't going to let you go alone without using you for myself a bit."

Hayley feels her heart break and panic boiling. Why were the fates so cruel to her? She can't-she can't let him have her… She'd rather die than to lie with him… getting the small blade from the table she lifts it. Her hands shake with fright. He just laughs as her.

...

It all happens so fast that Hayley has no time to think. She storms out of Atticus townhouse, her heart and soul scream in anger and distress… As she makes it to the center of town. Hayley is disoriented by the people that prance around. Everyone seems to ignore her. As she starts toward the carriages, she wants to go home to her uncle. Just as she's about to reach them someone takes hold of her. It's there that her heart screams 'They know!' They knew she killed Atticus! Defeated she allows them to take her away.

She allows them to take her to a large building she assumes is the police station. She's forced into a room. There she sees a silhouette of a man. His back allows her to take in his profile. He looks lean with well toned legs. Hayley looks about the room and sees papers scattered about at the desk not too far. Yet the bed in the far corner troubles her. When they let her go; the man turns around.

* * *

 _ **There you go. I hope you enjoyed! So as you can see Klayley are meeting! There will be a flash back on what Hayley did to escape in later chaps! I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as i wanted to. But next chap more Klayley interaction!-JasZ**_


	8. Little Wolf

_**Here is the next chap! But Warning! There is a dark theme going on in this chap! Once again Warning dark adult theme!-JasZ**_

 _ **Warning dark themes ahead!**_

* * *

She's never seen such a handsome man. Sure there was Jackson but she's known him all her life and with her lack in funds she'll never be with him. But this man, he has wheat colored curls and the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. He sets his drink down, it's when Hayley realizes they are alone. He eyes her, almost as if he were inspecting her. He circles her like an animal wound before pouncing.

"Do you want to check my teeth too?" Hayley retorts, even if she knows why she's here. She won't allow anyone make her feel like rubbish. Not again nor will she allow them harm her.

This earned her a chuckle from the man. That makes her temper rise. This is worse treatment than the one she received as a child. He places a hand on her exposed shoulder. Hayley flinches.

"My, what a sharp tongue you have little wolf." He replies as he lets his hand slide down her arm.

"My name is Hayley." She snaps as she tries to make herself appear tougher than she truly is.

"Now, Hayley," He eyes the pretty woman before him while shrugging out of his coat off.

"What are you doing?" She questions while inching away from him.

It takes several strides for him to reach her and envelope her in his arms. His lips latch on her's. Hayley tires to break free from his hold. Swiftly and with great practice he unbuttons from her gown. Fear bubbles within Hayley as she squirms and attempts to keep her gown on her person.

It dawns upon her… of the fate she is to endure. She fights and twists yet the man gets her to the bed in the adjoining room. Tossed onto the four poster bed; she tries to escape. He is quick and pins her down.

"Let me go!" she cries while digging her nails into his arms.

"My little wolf is baring her teeth." He chuckles.

It's a matter of minutes of fighting when he robs her of her innocence. Hayley is frozen in fear, pain and shame. All the fight is taken out of her as the man takes his fill. Once finished, he tries to sooth her, Hayley leashes out and hits him.

"You sure know how to make a man feel wanted, Little Wolf." He pulls away from her and watches her curl into a ball. "You could have had a fortune for what you lost to me."

Hayley ignores her. How could fate be so cruel to her? She saved herself from one rape to end up being taken by another. Silent tears start down her cheeks as she covers herself.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I'm afraid Hayley landed herself in a bad place... I'm sorry for this chap... I wanted Hayley to hate Klaus as much as possible for the next chain of events to happen. and trust me things don't get brighter in the next two chaps...-JasZ**_


	9. Afraid Not

_**Sorry it took so long to update! I misplaced my charger... and well i found it just about 20 mins ago! anyhoo, here's another chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson stares at the girl in his bed. He didn't understand the outcome of this. He had just arrived into town, and the first thing he wanted was comfort of a woman. When Cary arrived with the little minx he couldn't contain his excitement. She has a beauty he has never seen. When he had her, it was a little to late. He is becoming addicted to her womanly charms.

Pulling on a robe he cannot take his eyes off Hayley. There's a knock on the door. Niklaus debates on ignoring the knock. Yet it continues on and on.

"Nik," Cary's voice calls from the other side.

Releasing a sigh Klaus goes to the door and speaks to Cary in hush tones. He was here on business, seeing that his eldest brother wanted statements and figures. Klaus wanted nothing more to go and shove the papers into Finn's face. Yet now, he doesn't feel like he got the short end of the stick.

Klaus doesn't want to leave the lovely girl alone. Yet with Finn in his front room how can he ignore him. Finn will walk up to his private chambers and damn to be seen.

"Tell the boar I'll be down in a few ticks." Klaus growls as he goes back into the room.

Closing the door, Klaus turns to see Hayley picking the beautiful gown. Klaus goes over and places hand on her shoulder. She gasps and pulls away. Stepping away she glares at him.

"Rest, Love." Klaus eyes her.

"I need to go home." She tries to escape.

"Afraid not." Klaus quickly changes and head towards the door.

"What?" that's when she hears the door being locked. Angry she goes up to the door and starts to bang on the door.

* * *

 _ **There you go, i hope you enjoyed! -JasZ**_


	10. What's Making That Noise?

_**Here's the next chap! ^^-JasZ**_

* * *

Niklaus Makes it to the front room of the estate; he currently in. He sees his eldest brother Finn there with his ginger haired wife. After properly greeting them. Klaus gives them the run down on the events happening in New Orleans. Elijah's need to get involved with things her shouldn't. Kol wrecking havoc and little Rebekah whom they have locked in her bedroom. Freya traveling about helping many people.

A loud bang, and glass shattering can be heard from the second floor. Klaus pretends not to hear the noise. Finn and Sage just eye the wheat haired man. It's after a few minutes that Finn finally questions.

"What is making all that noise? Finn asks as the noise continues.

"That is little wolf." Klaus smirks at his joke.

"You got puppy!" Sage questions with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Something along those lines."

"Let's go, Sage we have to return." Finn eyes his brother with a deep frown.

"Call on us when you can Niklaus. I know some lovely, young ladies who would adore your company!" Sage winks t her brother in law.

As soon as they leave; Klaus goes back up the stairs two at a time. He orders Cary to tell the others not to disturb him anymore. He wishes to explore more of his little wolf. He unlocks the door and ponders on what is to come. Upon entering the room a book is flung at him. The hardcover, leather bound book nearly clocks on the head.

"Do calm yourself. No one will interrupt us any longer." He eyes her with a gleam in his eye.

"I want to leave this wretched place!" Hayley hisses as she glares at him "I want to go home."

"You will not leave!" He growls as he strides over to her.

"My-My uncle will look for me." She stumbles with her words… Her uncle will not look for her seeing that he was left with lies about employment for her welling being.

"Is he of great importance?" Klaus questions as he eyes her, the flashy gown she has on will give him as well as any male dark thoughts.

"No," she mumbles feeling the heat from his gaze.

"Now, let us enjoy one another company."

"Haven't you done enough? I want to go home… to my family."

"Hayley," He places a large hand on her shoulder. "Little Wolf you will learn to enjoy my company."

With that her night ended just like it started. The bastard had mounted her yet again; with all her might she fought him once again only to the loser. Hayley wants nothing more than to claw his eyes out. As he sleeps Hayley attempts to escape but being trapped by the wall and his board body. She is forced to endure the night of horrors.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Poor girl can't get a break! Let's hope she escapes Klaus. Let me know what you guys think! I also want to thank you guys for reviewing! It's making me want to write more for this story and update a lot soon. Thanks again! -JasZ**_


	11. Attentions

_**Sorry this chap is so short. I barely have time to sit down and type. But i'll try to make the next update longer. -JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley wakes before Niklaus… Her long dark locks beneath his body as his arm is wrapped about her waist. His leg riding between hers… She want is frightened and unsure what to do… if she wakes him… the result will be either another ravishment or he'll leave her alone. She prays for the latter.

"What is it about you that make me want you once again?" His voice is low and taunting as he whispers into her ear.

Hayley squeezes her eyes shut and demands her heart to stop racing. That doesn't stop him from turning her to her back. He urges her to spread her long legs so he can have his fill… the whole time silent tears stream down her cheeks. She detests his man with all her being… robbed her of the one thing that was her's to give…

She'll get him back for all he's done to her in tenfold. She will be the one to have the last laugh… but nothing will mend her tarnished soul and body from the abuse he has placed upon her.

Niklaus stares down at her after he has had his fill. The tears that spill her from her heartbreak eyes make him ache. He wants to understand why she's crying… If he has caused her discomfort from his eagerness to give them both pleasure. Leaning down he kisses the tears away before placing one on her rose petal lips. Pulling back he goes over to the water basin and cleans up.

From the mirror he sees her curled into a ball. Her shoulders shaking; her exposed back has several healing bruises… A frown etches on his lips thinking of the life she must have lived. A life that drove her to the one of a harlot. A young girl around the age of his baby sister… He will take care of the girl… not because he feels guilty of what he's done. He's a rather selfish man; he doesn't want her seeking the attentions of another.

* * *

 _ **How is Hayley going to get out of this? Let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	12. Elsewhere

_**Here's the next chap! I know it's short but i'll try to make the longer! none the less i hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Dressed and ready to meet with his boar of a brother, Klaus leaves Hayley to the care of Cary. He's told him to keep an eye on her. Not to allow anyone to enter the room who is not Cary, or himself. That Cary is to bring her meals up while he's out on business.

As he leaves the house, he thinks of all things he plans on showering his little wolf with. Gowns made of the finest silk. Jewelry that would make many woman envious of her. Attention and affection that will ease her life. A life she would no longer have to sell herself for. That's the first thing he does; is in search of a seamstress; that can make lovely gowns for his little wolf.

It's sometime in the afternoon that Klaus stands before his brother. Finn and Sage eye Klaus in his announcement of staying a bit longer in town. Seeing that he has some ends to tie, a lie that slips from his bow lips. Finn doesn't seem too fond of the idea of having his brother here; seeing his family is the source of many problems.

Klaus happily leaves after disappointing Finn and enters his home to see everyone rushing about. Cary appears a gash that appears to be healing still encrusted with dry blood. Klaus frowns but concern bubbles deep within him.

"What happened?" Klaus questions as fear glimmers in Cary's eyes.

"She got away, My lord… I attempted to keep her here but she escaped when I stumbled to get a hold of her. I'm afraid she took one of your pistols."

Klaus doesn't say anything… he storms up the steps three at a time to see that she is not in the room… anger boils just thinking of her elsewhere. Standing up, he turns and calls everyone to stop their search in the house.

"Search the town! She couldn't have gotten far!" He howls as he stomps down the steps and quickly heading to the stables to get his horse Theo.

That night Klaus searches for Hayley high and low. Yet someone seems to be covering her tracks but that will not stop him from getting her back in his arms. He will not lose what he has found and no one makes a fool of him. He will spill blood if she doesn't return to his side.

* * *

 _ **So in a way Hayley got the last laugh... but for how long? Did Cary let Hayley go? How long will Klaus search for her? Will Finn ever be happy and get the stick removed from his arse? who really knows. Let me know what you think! -JasZ**_


	13. The Howl

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley thanks her lucky stars for the young woman named Bonnie and her grandmother. They stopped to help her. She's amazed that someone would help her. As she covers herself in one of the maids dresses she stole from the wash. She blinks away tears just thinking of the cruel turn of events her life took.

Bonnie tries to get Hayley to talk to her. But Hayley silently pleas for her to leave her alone; the less she knows the less the man will have in finding her. Her grandmother seems to see the inner turmoil that Hayley is facing. As they reach a point that Hayley recognizes she asks to be let off.

"We can take you all the way." Bonnie tries to get the girl to see reason as the three take some time to stretch their legs.

"No, I'm fine… I can make it by sunset." Hayley looks up at the morning sky.

"Trouble follows you, does it not child?" Bonnie's grandmother replies as she looks into Hayley's heartbreak eyes.

"I… I wish to spare you if it comes back."

"We can take care of ourselves." Bonnie replies determined…

"Call upon us if you need aid." Shelia Bennet tells her as she mumbles something under her breath. Hayley eyes the woman with wide eyes as the wind dances about them. "He will not find you unless you are in search of him."

"I-What are you?"

"Grams…" Bonnie starts as her grandmother waves her off.

"You will understand in time. Take care of yourself, Hayley. He will be searching high and low."

With that the Bennet women get back onto their carriage and go back to Mystic falls. Hayley looks down at her hand and sees some silver designs on her skin. Blinking several times she shakes her head and looks back down to see nothing. Picking up some biscuits that they had given her. Hayley marches back to her uncle's farm.

Upon her return she is welcomed with open arms by her uncle. Ingrid is a different story. Making comments to her niece how a lazy cow she is… How dimwitted she is and how they wouldn't hire her. Hayley bites down her tongue. She feels something flutter deep within her… Something she doesn't know is a good sign or not…

As she lays to sleep, the moon full and bright lighting the barn. Hayley hears a howl that cuts her thoughts. That feeling intensifies into fear? Or is it excitement? She's unsure but what she does know is that she wants to be free. Free the of the fear, pain and shame… The howl once again drags her out of her thoughts… The howling wolf sounds upset… and for some reason it makes her long to help ease that pain…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Do you think Hayley's peace will last? Let me know-JasZ**_

 ** _Thanks for reading and Reviewing it makes my day to see that someone is liking my work._**

 _ **Happy Holidays, My darlings!-JasZ**_


	14. Questions and Answers

_**Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoyed your Holidays! Here is the next chap! I'm sorry for errors i'll be going back and editing the chaps that i have already up soon. But as for now I hope you enjoy what i have out!-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley and Anthony take a small trip to the market near Mystic falls. This of course makes Hayley uneasy just thinking that 'he' would be there. Yet everyone goes around like nothing. She knows her uncle has wanted her to go with him to the market. Seeing that they both need time away from Ingrid.

Yet as they go to the market on their wagon. Anthony seems to be debating on what to say to his niece. He can see the looks of fear on her pretty face. Something happened to her in town… He has the nagging feeling that it has something to do with Atticus Shane.

"Did something happened to you in town, Hayley?" Anthony questions startling Hayley.

"No, why would you think that uncle?"

"You are skittish…"

"I'm just not feeling that well…"

"Did that flop attempt something?"

"No, uncle. He was kind to me…. Took me to a fair…"

"Don't lie to me Hayley."

"I'm not lying Uncle-He didn't do anything to me." Hayley tries not to tear up.

"this fair-?"

"It was lovely until we got separated…" Hayley doesn't want her uncle to blame himself for something he had no control over… It was her fault… she wanted to be free…

AS they reached the market; Hayley and Anthony greet many of familiar faces. Walking idly looking at items from certain stands. Hayley longingly wishes to indulge in certain things… Like a nice silk ribbon for her hair. Maybe a two if she could. Releasing a sigh she turns around nearly crashing into someone.

Hayley meets dark eyes that belong to Jackson Kenner. He has a goofy smile on his lips as he eyes her softly and lovingly. Jackson has always pined over Hayley and yet she could never return the feelings… With no coin she feared that his family would hate her… As well as the fact that he's the only male in his family. Hayley has no need to create problems…

"You okay there?" He questions.

"I'm fine… You just startled me."

"It's just me Hayley. No need to be startled." He softly eyes her.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I saw your uncle's wagon and thought you were with him.. I just wanted to see you…"

"Well… "

"Will you meet me by the bridge?"

"Jack-"

"I have something to ask you."

"That' isn't proper-"

"Have your uncle take you… To keep an eye…"

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Great I'll see you there." Jackson rushes off… Hayley meets with her uncle who shakes his head at the boy. Anthony knows of Jackson Kenner… The Kenners are another wolf pack that have been trying to reclaim the alpha title since his brother married another instead of Jackson's mother. Anthony feels that there is a secret that the kenners are keeping from the world.

"What did he want?" Anthony questions softly as he loads the grain sack into the wagon.

"He requested you to take me to the bridge."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure uncle."

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

Hayley ends up meeting Jackson. Once again he greets her with a goofy grin on his face. Hayley doesn't understand why he greets her that way. Yet when he starts to tell her how much he loves and adores her. Hayley feels her heart drop all the way to her stomach. He asked for her hand making her feel trapped. Glancing at her Uncle, Hayley makes her reply…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy it! As for anyone who has been reading 'Misery Business' I want to say that for sure there will be a Klayley spin-off! I have several ideas and chaps written and hope i have time to type it soon and have it posted up soon. Thanks for all the kind reviews They've been making my rotten week a whole lot better. -JasZ**_


	15. Clash

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Several weeks later,

Klaus is pacing the floor of Stefan's parlor. He's upset and ready to kill someone… He's searched high and low… Nothing seems to appear on Hayley. It's as if she vanished just like magic… He curses under his breath. The witches in this town have been getting in his way. Finn has been running his mouth once again…

"You are going to make hole in my floor." Stefan retorts from his seat.

"I don't give a damn." Klaus encounters with a growl.

"What has you so uptight?"

"Something of mine vanished-"

"Are you the one that has unleashed the wolves? You know of the treaty Klaus It-"

"That blasted treaty does not apply to me or my pack!"

"It does, Klaus… We have to keep your world hidden. I along with the other co-"

"I will not stop until she is returned to me!"

"It's over a woman?"

"This isn't just any woman, Stefan. She's mine!"

"So go on a mass murdering rampage over a woman?"

"Until I get her back I will not stop. Maybe I should pay a visit to your brother's wife and get him to aid me in this."

"Klaus, you can't threaten Damien with Elena… Especially if she's pregnant-"

"Are you sure it's his child and not your?"

"What?" A stunned Stefan eyes Klaus.

"Her scent clings to your skin… You have been seeing her have you not?"

"Not in the way you're implying. My time with her ended a long time ago…"

"Yet the whispers that slip from the lips of the towns people say otherwise."

"Do yourself a favor, mate, let the tart go."

Stefan doesn't say anything… He has been around Elena but in a brotherly way… seeing that he was currently courting Valerie. Yet something about it all brought him back to Elena… If Klaus is being this blunt about it… He'll do much worse when he's had enough of waiting… That is something Stefan isn't willing to see or aid in. quickly he pulls out a piece of parchment and writes a letter to Valerie in hopes of having her and her coven aid the wolf find the one he's in search off.

Klaus looks out the window plotting. There are several locations they have yet searched. Tonight they will look for her once again. He's patience is thinning away… He will soon making it known to the world that he is the one… and if he doesn't get what he wants back.

* * *

 _ **There you have it...I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of this chap. as well as what you think will happen later on.-JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love! I'm glad you are liking 'Wolf's Den'. I was thinking of just discontinuing it...but i got my mojo back for this story. Thanks again.-JasZ ^^**_


	16. The Shame

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! Just be warned... violence treads head...-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley aches… her body seems to be failing her. The restless nights of hearing the wolves howling. The labor she's been doing at the farm. It doesn't help that she cannot keep her meals down. She's been neglecting to tell her uncle in fear of catching her death.

So she pretends to be alright and dandy. As she starts to place the clean dishes into the cabinet; Ingrid looks t the lovely girl. Hayley has her arms over her head placing the dishes on a high shelf. Causing her body to arch; Ingrid chokes on the pastry she's destroying.

Jerking upward; Ingrid storms up to the girl. Grabbing hold of her forearm startling Hayley to drop a dish; bits of broken porcelain bite her flesh. Facing a red faced Ingrid. Hayley has no idea what could be causing her aunt to be so upset.

"Who has you breeding?" Ingrid hisses.

"What?" Hayley stutters as she tries to wrap her mind around what Ingrid just said.

"Who have you laid with girl? Was it that Kenner boy?"

"NO-"

It takes a few minutes for Hayley to realize that the man that had his way with her. He left a reminder of their time together. A time she's kept hidden in a box… deep in the corner of her mind and soul. She hasn't kept track of her monthly cycle. Her bug isn't a bug but pregnancy symptoms.

"If it isn't Kenner then who have you-"

"Ingrid! Let her go!" Anthony cries as Hayley tries to pry her aunt's fat fingers off.

"Your perfect niece has gotten herself with child! Do you know who the father is girl!" Ingrid tightens her hold.

"Klaus! His name is Klaus Mikaelson!" Hayley cries in pain as the memories of that night reopens wounds.

"A foreigner! Did he lure you with false promises? How long did it take for you to spread yourself on his bed?"

"He took me against my will! I fought him-" Ingrid slaps Hayley across the face.

"Enough! You will never lay a hand on her again, Ingrid!" Anthony hisses as breaking Ingrid's hold on Hayley.

"I'm not the villain! She goes off to –"

"I said enough! Hayley go to your room. I need to speak with the Harpy."

"Harpy!"

Hayley quickly rushes out and storms into her room er barn. Tears freely fall down her eyes as she has evidence of the most horrible night of her life. A babe conceived out of violence and shame. In the safety of her room Hayley unleashes sobs of despair and her shame.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Hope you enjoyed... Thanks for all the love and support. Let me know what you think and what you predict will happen.-JasZ**_


	17. Found?

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Klaus glares at his pack… it's been nearly two months and they have yet to get a scent of his little wolf. It's as if the ground swallowed her. Bitterness grips him as his thoughts always dwell on the hazel eyed woman. It has become his obsession to find her. He will not return home until he has her tucked away from the world.

Klaus has neglected all his duties in search of his little wolf. Yet that doesn't mean he hasn't received word. Elijah has sent word of Freya's return to the compound. As well as their parents return to Europe. And that of Mikael's bastard son, Kaleb. Kaleb mostly kept to himself whenever he visited. Yet Klaus saw that he was gifted in the craft much like Freya and Kol. Kol's consist need for attention and troublesome have always drawn attention to him. Leaving Kaleb to hide in the shadows…something they both seem to like. Yet they are always attached at the hip when they visit one another.

As the pending statements arriving home of the wedding that Klaus has to part take in. He has been pushing it back as much as possible. He wants his Little Wolf at his side! He'll give her the finest, leave her a house… Give her all the comforts she's always dreamed off. So as long as she doesn't entertain another.

Lost in his thoughts Klaus fails to hear the rapid knocks on his door. It's when Cary storms into the study where Klaus is reading Elijah's letter.

"We caught her scent!" Cary cries as he catches his breath.

"Where is she?" Klaus questions while slapping the letter to the oak desk.

"The Lockwood's estate."

Klaus' heart burns with rage. How dare she go to a different pack! She'll pay for making him feel this way… He'll make sure to get his dues and make the Lockwood pup whimper for looking at her.

His attention is drawn to a letter that appears in a puff of smoke. It's addressed to him. Plucking the letter, Klaus rips it open. Reading the contents written inside; Klaus feels something deep within…

It's a request to meet at Stefan's office in a day's time. Klaus wonders on what Stefan could be in need of. As well why he sent him a letter via Magic. But if he asked Bonnie, or Valarie to send it… it's urgent and they are in need of something. That it's related to the magical community… perhaps they have discovered it's his pack that has been terrorizing the land in search of a girl. He'll have to deal with the outcome later… but first he must go in search of Hayley.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Let me know what you think! Once again this book was inspired by 'The Flame and The Flower.' (with my own twists and what not) A good read if your into historic romance. Thanks for all the love and support you guys! ^^ -JasZ**_


	18. The Only Solution

_**Sorry for taking so long on updating. My laptop has been acting up and wouldn't let me get onto the internet; lucky me, i got a hold on my parents and here we are. Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley sits as she stares at Bonnie. She never thought she'd see her again. With all honesty she feared for the girl. But she's happy to see a friendly, familiar face. A knock startles Hayley. Looking up to see Mrs. Lockwood. A smile on her lips as she greets the two girls. A mile clearly is out of pity. The Lockwood's turn out to be friends of her parents. A fact she never knew off until today.

"Look at you, sweetling, such a lovely girl." Mrs. Lockwood coos. "Much like your mother." At a loss of words Hayley smiles. "Let's get you to the study. Hmm?"

On the way to the study, Hayley passes the Lockwood heir, Tyler. He has that cockiness aura about him that makes Hayley dread what is to come. Yet still in step with a frown on her face Hayley frowns as they reach the study. Her eyes search for her uncle; who stands beside Mr. Lockwood and the harpy. They are talking to one another. Mr. Lockwood greets Hayley in a similar way his wife had a few moments before.

"Take a seat." He leads her to a cushioned seat, as she's about to sit, She's violently shoved to the side by Ingrid.

"Have her stand." Ingrid snaps. "She'll go lazy on ya."

"Vile woman." Mr. Lockwood huffs as he leads Hayley to another chair. "Here's another seat."

"Are you going to join us?" Ingrid snaps roughly.

"I prefer my current seating arrangement." That accented voice she often dreams of late at night startles her. In a darken corner of the room, he residences much like he does in her night terrors and thoughts. Yet she can see his frame. Fear grips her heart as she turns to face her uncle.

"It's for the best child." Her uncle mumbles. Hayley feels betrayed and frighten. No good would come from this, she knows it deep within her soul.

Klaus has his eyes trained on Hayley as soon as she had entered the room. She's even lovelier than the last time he laid his eyes on her. The over sized gown, if you want to call it that, she has on makes him a tab bit upset. There's a fading bruise on her forearm, his locks his jaw at the sight. Her eyes wide with uncertainly and fear. When she's shoved to the side he wants nothing more to tear out the hag's heart out.

He hides in the darkness to keep her from scampering away. If what Stefan told him of the current change of events. What he is being forced to do. Yet the product of his deed makes him uncertain for the feeling deep within him. He tends to drift in and out of the conversion as he watches Hayley's moments.

"Marriage is the only solution!" Mr. Lockwood inputs as Hayley quickly turns her attention to him.

"No," she pipes in.

"Shut your trap girl!" The way Ingrid jerked forward and back hands his little wolf.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Thanks for all the love and support. It makes my day. -JasZ**_

 ** _*The time setting I want to say around the mid-1830's. There are some historical things wrong; but i'll be going back to correct them when i have time._**


	19. Two Day's Time

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy! My laptop still needs to get fixed so it may be a while until i can update. but i'm sure it'll be fixed this week. until than i hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus isn't prepared to hold back a growl. As the growl escaped, He couldn't help but get out his seat. The motion is quickly and forceful that the chair falls backwards. Lockwood makes a gesture for Klaus to stay in the shadows… the un-triggered wolf thinks he can take a triggered wolf that nearly makes Klaus laugh.

"You are a beast, Ingrid. Let the girl be." Anthony howls as he pushes the woman away. He eyes the cut on Hayley's lip.

"If you were a man, Ingrid Labonair, I would've challenged you to a duel."

"Hayley why don't you return to your chambers? We will settle everything here." Mrs. Lockwood replies idly.

Hayley starts towards the doors, when Ingrid launches forward ripping the oversized gown off Hayley's slender form that bares evidence of Klaus' unborn child. Hayley attempts to grasp the fabric and cover her person. She tries so hard not to cry; she's not child.

Klaus steps out of the shadows and takes off his cloak. Placing the velvet fabric on Hayley's shoulders, who quickly takes the fabric and covers herself. Her eyes catch the gleam in his startling blue orbs. He turns to Mr. Lockwood; this wasn't the man she met… this man was dangerous and deadlier.

"The union can be set quickly. I'd like to return home within a fortnight." Klaus replies.

"Yes well, we will have to-"

"Stefan Salvatore has requested a marriage license. In two days time I will return to claim what belongs to me." Klaus interrupts.

Tyler enters the room, leering at Klaus who returns the look. Ingrid glares at her niece as Klaus protective hands over her. Ingrid assumed, that her niece was seduced by some old heavy set man from overseas. A shock that the harpy got was that the man was young, and built like he was use to earning his keep. But the cloth he had on smelled of wealth.

"In two days time will the union take place?" Mr. Lockwood replies.

Klaus gives Hayley a look and storms out of the study. Mrs. Lockwood takes hold of Hayley and leads her back to her chambers. There, Bonnie is preparing a bath for Hayley. The scent of roses fill the room. Bonnie and Shelia are there helping Hayley in and out of the tub. Mrs. Lockwood brushes Hayley's long locks. Stories are told of how Bonnie and Sheila came to the estate. How they are viewed as family not the help.

Hayley lies in bed thinking of her fate in two days. She dreads the life that will consume her. As well as her baby.. is this his first child? Will he love her baby? Drifting to sleep, her hand instantly goes to her rounding belly. Dreaming of another life. A life her parents had planned for her. Where she's happy and in love… As well as sin free.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I have several ideas on where this story is going and i hope you guys have several in mind as well. any predictions? What of Jackson? Will Finn find out? Oh, the drama that is about to be unleashed...-JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love and support!-JasZ**_


	20. Out of Time

**_Hello! First of all I'd like to say sorry for not updating as quickly as i'd wanted to.. i just got my laptop fixed and it's back and running like new! So hopefully I'll be typing more and updating a lot faster. Thus this chap being a big longer than the others. Hope you enjoy! -JasZ_**

* * *

Klaus is fuming as he enters his home. How is he going to explain this? One bastard is enough. Two is over doing it. Three is over kill. That is why he agreed… he will not let his father's neglect go to his child. The woman doesn't need to know that he is not a true Mikaelson… Nor that he is a wolf. He will keep these secrets and the way he and the girl met. He will not let it slip… For sure Kol would have a ball with this.

Growling he kicks over the door to his study and stomps over to his chair. He dislikes the way the girl looked at him.. the fear and shame in her gaze. Hates that fact that she has trapped him! Slamming his palm on to the desk. He will not allow her to run his entire bloody life… once they are married he is taking her back to New Orleans.

She'll be away from those fools that think they are doing her a favor. They just gave the little girl with the red hood to him. The big bad wolf…. She will not escape him again… and he will not be easy going this time around.

Two days later,

Klaus is waiting with Stefan at the small chapel. Damon cracked a joke of Klaus combusting if he entered. But of course Klaus retorted with 'you haven't just yet'… Stefan had to keep them apart. Impatiently Klaus waited for Hayley to be brought out…

Hayley wants to make dash out… Go back into hiding…. She can move to a different town… Make a lie about her 'husband' dying…. Leaving her a widow and with child. But Ingrid had a close eye on her…. As well as some of her future grooms' men. She was truly trapped this time.

Bonnie carefully helps the girl into a lily white dress and styles her hair. Hayley wants to dash… beg Bonnie to help her escape. But her child… will her child suffer the way she did without it's father? What if she parishes during labor… her babe will not have anyone. She needs to do this for her baby. She'll endure hell so her child will have a name. trading the prison cell she lived under Ingrid's iron fist for one that she's unsure the outcome will be.

"Hayley, it's time." Bonnie whispers to the girl.

Hayley nods at Bonnie and turns to face the girl and Mrs. Lockwood. They are stunned to see that Hayley's heartbreak eyes are shinning with tears. Whether they are of joy or fear they are unsure. But she is breathtaking. No doubt that any man should be lucky enough to call her wife. The eighteen year old woman is going to be just that… and a mother as well.

As they walk towards the main entrance. Hayley can feel her heart pounding against her chest. She still has time to run… to hide… panic bubbles deep within. Her uncle waits to walk her down. His leathered face looks tired and yet serene. He kisses his niece on the cheek and gives her a tight lipped smile.

"I haven't done much to protect you. But this is the right thing… This is all what I could do for you my brother's daughter." Anthony whispers to Hayley. "This way that harpy will never get her hands on you again. And the child will have a family. The babe will not suffer as you did. You will have a pack that will protect you."

"Uncle, you have been my anchor. My only family…" Hayley starts only to stop. His brother? A pack? "Uncle what-"

Anthony walks her down the aisle and she can see him there. There is no denying that he is a handsome man. Will her child look like her or like him? Will he be kind to their baby? Is this his first child? What did her uncle mean about pack? And why did he say brother instead of sister?

"Take care of my girl." Anthony silenter whispers under his breath to Klaus.

Hayley stands there rooted to the ground as the preacher goes on talking… From the corners of her eyes she peeks at the man that has robbed her of everything. His stone like expression makes her heart quiver with fright as she fusses with the the cuts of her dress. It was a simple white gown that once belonged to Mrs. Lockwood. As the attention goes from the preacher to Klaus.. Hayley hears what he vows to do.. To protect her… Care for her…and their off spring. He didn't speak of love or championship.

Hayley withers as it's her turn to speak… she braces herself as she starts to say that she'll honor her… bare his burdens among other things. But her heart isn't in it… Not that she doesn't want to. She wants to try but she's frighten of them man that will have control over her. Once the they are announced as man and bride… she is brought into a forceful kiss. It was harsh and aggressive… He jerks back and takes a few steps away.

"Thank you all for joining us, but my wife and I shall be taking our leave now." Klaus announces the small group that had joined them.

"Why do you and Hayley join us for the night. It's to soon for her to leave our company after just reentering our lives." Mr. Lockwood offers as he wants to relive a moment in time where his friends once trended the same realm.

"I have matters to attend to-"

"Just one night." Mrs. Lockwood pleas as Klaus feels the control he holds onto tightly start to unwhine.

"We must be on our way back to New Orleans-"

"This may be the last time we see her." Anthony eyes his niece with sadness.

Klaus huffs and nods seeing that he will be taking his bride far from here and none of them will be seeing her. The only trouble will be explaining her to his family. A bit of him his delighted that he has what his is beside him… but the way she came back to him is another matter.

As everyone starts into their wagons or carriages. Klaus grabs Hayley by her forearm and brings her close. His blue eyes shine with rage and an unknown emotion. He wants nothing more to get his pack and return back home. But until his business is done here he'll have to play nice..

"Once we are out of that flop's home no one will save you from me, Little Wolf." Klaus hisses into her ear that he disguised as if he were giving her a tender kiss on her temple..

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think will have or would like to see happen as well as what you thought. Thanks for all the love and support -JasZ**_


	21. Power and Control

_**I'm so sooo sorry i haven't been updating! life has been taken me away.. but here's the next chap! I know it's a bit repetitive but that's how i think. I'm an over thinking and I kinda feel that Klaus is too. thus the paranoia playing a part in his persona. But here you are the next chap! Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Once at the Lockwood household; everyone is in high spirits all expect the bride and groom. Yet Klaus plays the role of elated Groom to the dot. All the while keeping a keen eye on his breeding bride. How he'll explain this to everyone back home is beyond anything.

No doubt, Elijah will be compelled to give his bride whatever whim her heart desires. Rebekah will be over the moon for the child that will soon bless the household. Kol, lord help him, Kol would make jests that will anger them all. Freya, she'll feel compelled to watch over them.

His mind turns over stories and fibs he can spring to his siblings back at New Orleans. Klaus knows for a fact news has reached Finn of his marriage to Hayley. He's bound to visit the next morning. Dreading the fact that his life is now bound to a troublesome girl. Klaus can't but feel that the child is special and something about the mother is as well. Something he missed from their first encounter.

Watching her sitting there alone, picking at her gown. Klaus can sense the loneliness within her. The sadness that etches deep in her soul as her hazel eyes shine with that intense, fierce color of heartbreak. She may have been a heart breaker or must have had her heart broken. Klaus wishes to understand why. But his anger will not allow him to each out.

Hayley watches Mrs. Lockwood reach out to her. A smile on her lips as she sweeps her out of the room. They walk down the hall back up to the chambers that Hayley has been spending her time in. Bonnie is waiting along with Shelia. The two help Hayley out of her gown and into a pink nightie that's sheer and alluring. Pulling out the pins, allowing her long, dark locks to tumble down in waves. Hayley watches as they prepare her for her husband.

"There is nothing to fear child. He does have a strong personality but he will protect you and the babe."  
Shelia whispers to Hayley. "Do not allow him to push you about… You are his equal, his mate, his queen and the mother of his daughter. Prove yourself to you and do not let anything stand in your way. Great and dangerous things will get in the way but you are a Labonair."

"You look lovely, Hayley." Mrs. Lockwood soothes Hayley and gets her from over thinking what Shelia was telling her. "Come along, I'm sure, Mr. Mikaelson is waiting to see his bride."

They leave her alone to wait for him. Yet as time passes by Hayley slowly drifts to sleep. Wistfully she dreams of her child. She can see dark locks bouncing as he or she is running about happily and giggling while being chased by a wolf. Hayley can't see her baby's features… she wants to see if her child would look like herself or him. Just when she's about to see her child's features she jolted awake.

Startled Hayley nearly yelps out in fright. From the candle light she can see Klaus looking down at her with annoyance clearly written in his eyes. Releasing a sigh, she shifts a bit to the side to allow him to lie beside her. But she can hear him grumbling something. Hayley waits for him to take her; but he does nothing. He just falls to sleep and that makes her questions everything she knows about the man beside her.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Hayley goes back to sleep. But this time no visions of her child drift in. her dreams are darker, bodies are scatted about and blood is spilled. Hayley can see the faces of her friends and family. Some faces she doesn't recognize. But she can hear a baby crying… Her heart pounds loudly chest her chest. Blood cloaks her hands as she stares down at them.

Hayley wakes up from the fitful sleep to see that day has broken out and her husband has his back to her. Glancing down at her hands, she notices that they are clean. Releasing a sigh she fails to see that Klaus has turned to face her.

"Are you going to be suffering from night terrors now?" Klaus huffs causing her to turn to him.

Narrowing her eyes, Hayley shakes her head and is about to retort when a knock is heard at the door. Klaus answers, the door opens to reveal several young women, the help as many would call them, giggling. They would glance at Klaus who would give them a smile. How dare he encourage them! They bring in trays of breakfast.

Bitterly, Hayley picks at her fruits as the women bat their eyelashes at Klaus and giggle as he talks to them. Hayley hates him but they had just taken their vows. Overwhelmed, Hayley dismisses the girls after she's eaten some. Getting out of the bed, Hayley starts to get ready.

"What has you baring your teeth at the girls, little wolf?"Klaus questions as he gets out of bed. Hayley sees how fit he is and questions how he has earned his keep and the power he has shown her.

"You shouldn't encourage them." She retorts.

"And pray tell, love, was I encouraging them in doing?"

"You know full well what you were doing! I'm your wife and I demand to be treated with some respect… If you seek the comfort of another do so behind my back not in front!"

"Keep your bloody voice down, do you want Lockwood to barge in and lock me way… of course you do. You loath the fact you married yourself to me. But it's you who ran." Klaus retorts with venom in his tone. "As my wife….. You have no need or do you have the right to demand anything."

"I'm your wife and-" He jerks her to him and stares down at her.

"You mistaken the fact that I would take you to a nice little palace in some civilized place…. Well, little wolf, you have made a grave error. You could have had the life of luxury but you had to demand what I did not wish to give… for that you'll get what I will allow you to have. Do not expect more or less than that. You just landed yourself in a Wolf's Den." He gives her a leering look. "Now listen to your alpha, love, finish getting dressed we are leaving this dreadful place." He plants his lips on hers and kisses her harshly. "Be ready by noon." He pulls away; he gets ready and is out the door.

Hayley is left fuming in the middle of the room. Tears threaten to spills from her eyes. She needs to stand her ground and she'll do so. So help her, she'll prove to him and herself that she can stand on her own. She's been controlled all her life and she doesn't need anyone else to control her.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! In the next few chaps we'll is interactions of Hayley and Finn. And Hayley and the rest of the Mikaelson family. Hope you enjoyed and i can't wait to hear from you guys. -JasZ**_


	22. Welcome to the Family?

_**Sorry it took me a while to update. I had a bit of writer's block this chap. But as you can see i'm kicked that block out of the way. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chap.-jasZ**_

* * *

It's a quarter to noon, when they depart from The Lockwood estate. Klaus can hear Hayley's heart beating rapidly as she stares out the window. The pout on her full lips makes him angry. Jerking his attention back out the window as Cary takes him back to his estate. She hasn't even breathed or cursed him in the last hour. Klaus is use to women weeping or cursing him. Silence is rather uncommon in his world.

As they arrive at their temporary home, Klaus makes sure to aide her down. But she completely ignores him and hops down herself. He watches as she leers at the doorway. After some thinking he understood why she ran. She was an innocent and he took that from her. Imprisoned her… Does he regret it no…

Just as he's about to say something; the door is swung open and Finn is there glaring at him. Klaus of course is use to his older, meddlesome brother always being there to nag him. Yet the rage is clearly written in his eyes as he looks over Hayley. He looks at her like she was something distasteful he stepped onto.

"Niklaus!" Finn starts down the starts and stares at his younger half brother. Klaus leads Hayley up to the door and they enter the home together. It's when the door is shut and away from prying ears and eyes that Finn starts his harassment. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? Have you no shame! What of our family honor?"

"Hello brother, it's rather unpleasant upon seeing your spiteful presences darkening my doorstep." Klaus waves Finn's rage aside.

"What has mother done to have you as a son? Why must your disgrace your family!"

"You know what mother did! She not only lied to me but to Father!"

"So spite her you bring home some orphan that you will bed to torment-" Hayley feels like she's been back handed. This is supposed to be her new family… Her husband will most likely not defend her…

"Watch your spiteful tongue brother." Klaus hisses as his blue eyes slightly change to a deep gold. "Do not insult my wife. Or do you recall that we, your siblings, welcomed the ginger haired girl into the family when mother clearly disapproved? Sure Rebekah still veils herself from your marriage to the girl. But do remember that Elijah, Kol and Freya will most likely not approve of your judgment seeing the jugdement placed on Sage."

"He is right, Finn." Sage calls out from the front room. "You do not know the girl. How will that look to your younger siblings?"

Finn's face is contorted with rage and walks forward and bumps his shoulder to his brother. Finn storms out of Klaus' estate without glancing back or waiting for his wife. Sage releases a sigh and offers a smile at Hayley who is still processing the events that just occurred. Klaus goes after his brother to exchange a few 'words' with.

"I apologize about that. Finn is rather difficult and is always disapproved of Klaus' misadventures. I'm Sage, that brute's, wife and the lone wolf's sister in law making me your sister in law as well." Sage goes up to her. "What is your name?"

"Hayley," Hayley erects her back and stares into the woman's hazel eyes.

"Well, Hayley welcome to the family. Just be warned we are not like many other families but we are true to one another. If you anything or have questions you are welcome to come to me."

"How many other siblings are there?" Hayley questions softly while glancing at the door way.

"Finn is the oldest male. Then there's Elijah, you'll love him he is the noble brother, Klaus is after them. Kol is the wild one in the family; he's quite a charmer with his mischief but do not upset him… His temperament is the same as Klaus'. Freya is the eldest sister, she's a bit withdrawn so do not take offense to her. Rebekah is the youngest in the family. I rather not get into detail with her."

Hayley nods as Cary rushes pass the door yelling something to someone. Many others are rushing to aid or spy. Hayley is about to go but Sage stops her and leds her to the front room. Sitting down on the cushioned chairs. Sage questions Hayley on how she met Klaus. Hayley is frozen with shame and horror.

"A friend introduced us."

"I see. And the rush wedding has nothing to do with the life you carry?"

"Sage, would you please stop and tend to your bloody husband who will be bed ridden for several days if you will." Klaus growls while leaning against the door frame. His shirt is a bit ripped and droplets of blood are spattered here and there. Hayley can see something in his gaze as he stares at her.

"We should have brunch together before you go. May I suggest I take your wife out for some-" She goes up to Klaus while turning back to look at Hayley.

"Goodbye, Sage." Klaus waves her off and waits for the door to close. "We will be departing from Mystic Falls in a week's time. I suggest that you do not make yourself comfortable." He starts away leaving her alone in the front room.

Hayley is really starting to loath him a tab bit more each passing second. Getting up to her feet she glances at the relics that litter the wall. Family portraits and trinkets scattered about. She is so engrossed by it all; she fails to notice that Klaus is looking at her from the doorway he once again found himself near. He needs to have her at arm's length and not an inch closer. His enemies will see that he has taken a mate and will go after her and their spawn. His family will make him pay if the child is lost due to his foolish crusades.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I know klaus is being a bit of a grump but maybe he'll change right? As for Hayley and wanting to know of the family... she just got the cookie cutter version... What kind of trouble can be waved her way when she meets the family. As for Mikael and Esther they will be popping in later on. Just unsure when. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the love and support-JasZ**_


	23. Market Day part one

_**So this chap I wanted them to see different sides of one another. Or more of Klaus seeing Hayley in a different light. Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

It's several days that have gone by and Hayley is rather upset that they will be leaving the estate she has gotten used to. She will be ripped away from her family; miles separating her from her uncle. She is seated in a love seat reading a book she found in the study. Her mind seemed to try to understand what it was reading. Yet the language seems to make her head spin.

Klaus finds his wife in the front room reading one of his mother's spell books. Startled that she was drawn to that book. Could she be a witch? The thought never weaved itself within his grasp until now. Yet the confusion written on her elfish features tell him otherwise.

"What are you doing?" Klaus questions absent mindedly as he strolls in.

"Reading." She retorts with a huff.

"You read, I would of-"

"My mama taught me…" Hayley softly replies while snapping the book shut and glancing at Klaus.

Klaus has never heard her utter anything positive or negative about her parents. He knows that Anthony is her uncle as that harpy being her aunt by marriage. What he gather from the locals that Anthony was born and raised in New Orleans. He moved up here nearly two decades ago and married Ingrid. It doesn't add up how they know of the Lockwoods' and well that unsettles him.

"Would you like to go to the market?" Klaus hears himself babble before he can stop himself. "My sisters asked for several trinkets and who am I to deny them?" Klaus of course lies. But Hayley doesn't need to know that he somewhat cares for her.

"Truly?" She eyes him.

"Yes."

She smiles at him before she can stop herself. Hayley has been cooped up in the house since she got her. Sage has stopped by and chatted a bit but didn't stay long due to Finn's emotional battle or as she's heard Klaus grunt about something being shoved somewhere. Cary seems to dote on her every whim and that gives her some kind of joy. To see that someone seems to care for her and her child. Klaus had a seamstress come in and take her measurements and got her several new gowns. They were made of beautiful fabrics and great detail. It pains Hayley to see such wealth being wasted in a simple gowns. Thou she doesn't tell this to Klaus, the first and last time she told him that he went mad. It also doesn't help he had several gowns made for her before she escape his grap. The low cut neck line makes her a bit uneasy.

But the new gowns are not finished just yet and she can't wear the ones from the farm. Klaus had them burned as soon as they married. So the low neck line dresses are the ones she has to wear… That's how she'll have to accompany him, dressed like a tart, to buy the trinkets for his sisters. Klaus and Hayley go off to the market and the vendors are chatting and eyeing everyone who passes by. Hayley is amazed by the products the vendors have to offer. Ribbons made of silk in different colors. Jewelry that sparkles in the sunlight and pastries from the bakery that tinkles her nose. She has no need for Jewelry, maybe a nice ribbon for her hair.

Klaus takes in her expression as she looks around the area. The look of disinterest passes over her features as she eyes the jewelry. But the lilac ribbon is what catches her interest. The color would lovely in her chestnut locks. A yelp from a pup catches her attention as a man appears about to kick the pup. Klaus is about turn when he sees his wife storm over to the man. As the pup cries in pain, Hayley pushes the man before he can land another blow. Klaus is startled and rooted to the ground.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. I just want to say i'm a big animal lover and animal abuse is horrible...and should be reported as soon as signs are seen. Just thought i slip in that tib bit. Also, i was thinking of writing a background story to Kaleb's life before Kol took over. I have a one-shot out there called 'Save Your Soul.' if interested to see what i have in mind. I also have poll on my profile to see if that is something you would be interested. Thanks for all the love and support can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chap-JasZ**_


	24. Market Day part two

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

"Get out of the way!" He man bellows as he attempts to side step her.

"Leave him alone! He's a baby!" She cries trying to shield the puppy from view.

"So help me girl-"

"You've hurt a defenseless puppy! Now you threaten me! A coward is what you are sir!" She snaps as she glares at the man.

"A coward! I'll show you-" He lifts his hand ready to back hand Hayley but she stands her ground and stares into the eyes of the man. Before he can place a hand on him, Klaus steps in and takes the blow. He staggers a bit and when he regains his footing. He glances up at the man, who stares at him wide eye. Everyone knows who Klaus is and for that they fear the man.

"You dared to lift your hand to a woman… and not just any woman… You piece of filth, you lifted your hand to my wife." Klaus growls at the man who looks around to see if anyone would help him. Everyone cowers in fear. "Let me repay you for the treatment."

Klaus without much as looking at his wife, goes up to the man and swings his arm back. He clocks the man in the face and a crack is heard. The man's head snaps back due to the force and blood squirts out. No one makes a sound or move to help the man who is slumped on the ground. Klaus glares at everyone and they go back to their routines. Mystic Falls is somewhat use to random outbursts. The Salvatore brothers have fought in town square several times. The Mikaelsons have caused several fights with others in town.

Klaus turns his rage to Hayley who is currently kneeling before the pup. The puppy has his front left leg up, letting them know that his leg is injured. He hears Hayley cooing at the puppy; trying to get him to come to her. She patiently waits and the puppy lets her pick him up. Klaus can see the sadness and torment the pup has endured and anger grips his heart.

"We must go, Hayley." He takes hold of her arm and his grip is a bit harsh as he jerked her to the stalls.

"What about the trinkets for your sisters?"

"I'll get them some other time."

"Go get them. I won't make another move from here. If you want I'll wait by Cary and you can quickly-"

The glare Klaus is giving her. Tells her that she's made a muck of things. But she wouldn't let a baby being tormented. Not like she was… Animals she's always had a soft spot for. Wolves and dogs especially and she doesn't understand why.

"Cary, make sure she doesn't move from here." Klaus informs the beta.

Cary and Hayley idly wait for Klaus to return. It's a few minutes when she asks for a drink. Cary smiles and goes off to a stall to get her a drink. To focused on the pup in her arms she falls to see a familiar that face.

"Hayley!" The voice causes her to jerk up and glace about until her smile drops and she stares at him…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Can anyone guess who called out her name? And what did you think of this chap? I kinda want them to see each other in a different light. Like Hayley those who can't defend themselves. Klaus who protects his family even if they tend to bicker like mad men... I'll leave off on that note. -JasZ**_


	25. Tell Me

_**Here's the next chap! I'm sorry for taking a bit on updating this story! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Jackson jogs up to Hayley with a smile on his lips. He fails to see that her smile has fallen; being too engrossed by her beauty and assets. Hayley thought she has rid herself of Jackson's attentions. Yet it seems that he's still trailing after her. She honestly wanted to run…

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" She questions as her heart beats against her chest.

"I came to the market to paddle away what I have. I have enough money now to go off to seek land and start new life… I can make it grand, Hayley… Give you what you desire the most… Go with me to the new land." Jackson tries to keep his gaze on her heartbreak orbs. "Say you'll marry me and send me off happy."

"Jack, what about –"

"It doesn't matter Hayley… Nothing matters if you are not in my life."

"Jack, I'm-"

"What going on here?" Klaus' voice causes Hayley to freeze…

Today was supposed to be a good day. Venturing and she mucked it up by picking a fight… running into Jack and getting caught. Hayley feels the dreadful feeling of shame and fear grip her. Why couldn't she ever catch a break?

"Hayley, who is this man?" Jackson glares at Klaus. From the expensive clothing and clean form. Jackson doesn't like him and by the way Klaus was returning the look, the feeling is mutual.

"Yes, Hayley, who is this 'man'?" Klaus eyes his wife.

"When we last spoke, Jack… I meant what I said that I couldn't marry you. This man before you is my husband, Klaus…"

"Hayley… Please tell me this is a jest."

"I'm afraid not… Have a good and happy life, Jack." She gives him smile and turns to Cary who looks idly confused.

Klaus gives Jackson a glare and suddenly realizes that Jackson is a wolf. Growling at him, Klaus makes it known that he too is one. From what he can tell, Jackson has no pack to stand by him. An omega… Getting close enough he whispers to him.

"Stay away from what is mine. Or fear the outcome; that's the only warning pup." Klaus stomps over to the carriage. He finds Hayley there looking down at the puppy who is curled on her lap.

Getting into the carriage he glances out to see Jackson glaring their way. With a final solute he calls out to Cary to start the carriage away. The bumpy ride back to the estate makes Klaus ponder on the events that occurred in his absence.

"When did you ask for your hand?" Klaus questions causing Hayley to look up at him.

"Some time after I returned to my uncle farm." She replies.

"Why did you say no?"

"I had nothing to offer him or his family. They would of hated… besides the point that I was breeding and tainted by another."

"Did your family know of his request?"

"What does it matter? I'm married to you and carrying your babe." She snaps.

"Do remember to watch your tone with me, Little wolf." Klaus eyes his wife who stiffens. "We will be departing this dreadful place in the morn. Do not attempt anything."

Hayley glares at her husband. As she pets the puppy who now is sound asleep in her lap. She always had a way with animals, dogs to be more accurate. Here is the proof. Once they reached the estate. Klaus has one of the men take the pup away from Hayley. She protests, until she feels there's no use to fight him. It's upon an hour that Klaus enter their bedroom. The pup in his arms as he settles him on the bed; the pup is clean and seems to have seen someone. His little leg is bound.

"Thank you."

"I have taken everything from you… it would be cruel to take this pup away…" Klaus confesses as he watches the pup fight sleep. "Have you chosen a name for him?"

"No… I honestly did not think you would allow me to have him."

"I'm cruel… but not heartless as everyone assumes. Be warned love… do not think to take advantage, the outcome is harsher than the fate you have suffered thus far."

Hayley places a hand on her forming belly and stares into his blue orbs. He turns around and starts out the door. She does not understand how he could be so kind and considering one moment and the next ready to chew her out. She hopes that she can get in his good graces. It's several hours later that she feels Klaus enter the bed chamber. She falls back to sleep with a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed my darlings! I just want to say thanks for all the love and support. Also that i have an Instagram account just for my projects. usually it'll have sneak peeks of chaps or new stories that will be written. If interested to follow you can find the information on my profile under social media outlets. Thanks. -JasZ**_


	26. Departing

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley is being shaken awake. Blinking away sleep she yawns and glances up to see Klaus dressed. He has a scroll on his handsome face. The pup seems to be up and glancing up at them.

"Get up, we have to depart now." He tells her gruffly.

Half asleep, she rolls out of the bed and starts to put on a gown. She is ready and is escorted down to the kitchen where some fruits and meats are presented to her. Quickly they eat and are in the carriage a half an hour later. Hayley leans against the wall of the carriage and fights sleep.

Klaus watches his wife. He should have known that she would be in such a condition due to their child. Yet he needs to place a large amount of distance between Mystic falls and them. He paid a visit to Anthony. Questioned why this Jackson was interested in Hayley. It was there that he discovered that his little wife. Is indeed an untriggered wolf. She has no knowledge of the world she is to be part of.

What made him uneasy is that he is the daughter of a pack has as nearly been wiped out. That the Kenner's have wanted to unite their pack with the crescent pack. Klaus was angry at the man's lack of voice… Anthony refused to say anymore after that. To shine light on Hayley's parents and how she came to be in his care. Once in New Orleans his wife will get a rude awakening to the supernatural world. Not because of the people that surround them. His family has their hands and buried deep into that world. His sister and brother practice the craft with those of the New Orleans Coven. He is alpha to the arctic pack. His child will know of the world his 'father' wanted nothing off.

Their journey to the New Orleans has been uneventful thus far. Yet Klaus would get the sinking feeling that they were being watched. He would snap commands to Cary and his beta would do as told. Of course his anger would often land on Hayley who in turn started to retort back. Its one night that they stop in a small town. That they get a room. Klaus leaves his wife alone, he departs without a word.

Hayley feels her heart slightly break…. He has abandoned me… as she flutters about the room. She takes advantage and takes a long need bath. Her aching muscles relax in the heated water. Closing her eyes she ponders if her child is his first. If his family would expect her baby. Would he come back to her and their babe?

After her bath she redressed in a night gown and brushes her hair. Softly she hums and hopes that her baby's health is well. Hopes that Klaus will come back to them. Sure she still dislikes him. But they are man and wife. They are bound together til their dying day. As the candle night flickers due to the spring breeze. She gets up and closes the windows and crawls into the bed. She sighs with content, her puppy paws at the bed wanting to be with her. She still has yet to name him. If she has yet to name him, how long will it take her to name her child?

Placing the pup on the bed with her; Hayley pats his head and curls into a tight ball. Her thoughts overwhelm her. Yet sleeps wins the battle over her thoughts. Her eyes flutter close and she drifts off.

It isn't until later that someone stumbling into her room that she's startled awake. Her puppy whimpers as the moonlight that shines into the room shines light to the man before her. Clothing is torn and droplets of blood slightly stain the torn fabric. The blue eyes that have haunted her for so long shine with pain and shame…

"Little wolf…" Her husband falls forward, a loud thump and the rattling of the dresser is the only that can be heard.

Hayley jumps out of bed with a jolt. Quickly and worriedly she goes to her husband. she sees the pup pawing Klaus and without much thought she darts out of the room. She goes in search of Cary.

* * *

 _ **What could of happened to Klaus? Hope you enjoyed! They are getting closer and closer to NOLA. But until than i hope you are enjoying what's going on at the moment. Thanks for all the love and support!-JasZ**_


	27. Cary

**_Sorry it's taken me a bit to update. I've sick but i'm back. Hope you enjoy. -JasZ_**

* * *

Hayley finds Cary, who to say the least is stunned to see her in her nightly and at his bedroom door. He tells her to go back to her chambers and he'll be there once he's dressed. True to his word. Cary arrives a few moments after she does. He quickly gets his alpha to the bed and checks over him. What Klaus has gotten himself into is beyond him. Klaus wouldn't allow him to leave Hayley alone. Forcing the werewolf to guard his alpha's mate without her knowledge.

"What could have happened, Cary?" Hayley worriedly hovers over her husband as he peels the shirt.

"I'm unsure, m'lady. But, he'll come to…" He sees the glittering tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. "None of that. Nik will have my head if you shed tears."

"Nik? Why do you call him that?"

Cary mentally whacks his head over and over again. Klaus and himself are not just employer and employee; pack mates. They are family… His father was Ansell's younger brother. They vowed to protect one another once they discovered their familiar connection. Besides the fact that Klaus has saved him time and time again. He is indebted to him.

"We are childhood friends. Rest, you are overwhelmed by fright and stress. Which is not good for the child. I'll return to check on his condition."

Hayley watches him exit. Something from his story is off. But she waves it off. Carefully has slips off the bed and goes to the loveseat. Carefully she lays herself there and stares at her husband and waits for him to wake. Her body seems to have a different opinion and she falls to sleep.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Just want to tell you all. that i'm so thankful for all the love and support i've been getting from you all. Also that i have different medias you guys can reach out to me. it's all on my Profile. Thanks for the love. XOxo-JasZ**_

 ** _Ps: I wanted to show why Cary is faithful to Klaus and what not. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	28. Intended?

_**Here's the next Chap hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's some time that Klaus wakes up. His body aches as he attempt to recall the last moments. Nothing screams at him. He does recall returning to his room where his wife slept. Her name slipping from his lips in a hushed plea. He'll find out who attacked him and he will shed blood.

Sitting up, Klaus glances about the room too spy his wife on the love seat. Curled on the cushions, half her features concealed by the feathered pillow. He knows the damage he has done to her. But he can attempt to repair it; if she allows him to. Staring at her slumbering features; he starts to ponder on their child.

It's a fact the babe will have the curse. But how is it that his wife has yet to trigger it? With her life filled with death and pain… Much like his… Yet she has remained pure up until he came along. He doesn't regret robbing her of her innocence. He gained her as a wife and a babe on the way. She is without a pack and that does not upset him none.

But Anthony told him of the pack her family ran in New Orleans. A pack his has been allied with for years. He has married their queen… After they vowed never to bow down to him even if It's his pack that has protected them for so long. He became their king without either parties knowing.

"Are you up?" Cary whispers as he enters the room with a tray. Drawing his alpha's attention away from the pregnant she wolf. The beta places the tray down on the bed.

"Aye," Klaus replies while glancing at the tray filled with balms and ointments. "I take it you heeded Freya's warning of carrying around those-"

"Nik, what happened?" Cary questions while opening a jar.

"Not entirely sure, Cary, I do not recall the events until the moment I appeared before little wolf."

Cary frowns at his alpha's words. If a hunter attempted to attack Klaus; an all out war will be unleashed. The Arctic pack has many allies and besides most wolf packs are protective of their kind, most of the time, so it either has to be a hunter or a witch.

"I will notify the pack of the threat while you recover. Would you like me-"

"Stay close to the girl and babe. She is untriggered and due to the pregnancy she will not transform just yet. She will need all the protection as we head home."

"Would you like me to send word to Marcellus?" Klaus rubs some of the healing balm onto his flesh to feel relief. The wounds will heal in two days time. Until than the numbing ointment will ease the ache.

Marcellus Gerard a hunter raised by the wolves and witches. Has allied himself with the humans after certain events but has not taken the lives of those innocent in their world. He has a strict rule of not harming children. Klaus has wronged his long time friend from keeping him from his one true love… His baby sister Rebekah. But if an unborn child is at risk and that related to Rebekah; he'll be swayed to their side once again.

"Send word. If the threat follows us to New Orleans at least we have everyone on guard."

"What are we going to tell Ms. Hayley?"

"Bar brawl. We do not need her to know of our world just yet." Klaus turns to see his wife stir. "Do have the horses draw and ready to depart by noon."

"Aye." Cary smirks as he shakes his blond head to the side and picks up the tray. He smiles at Hayley who sits up. "Ms. Hayley, I'll have tea brought up."

Hayley rubs her eyes as she turns to see Klaus looking at her. Cocking an eyebrow she removes her hand from her eye. A teasing smile plays on her husband's lips as he eyes her. The concern she once felt is replaced by anger as she stares at him.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Bar brawl. Nothing to concern yourself, little wolf."

"How is it not my concern?" she snaps.

"You will not become a widow so easily, love."

"That's a shame." She stands up and the baby bump is noticeable. She starts toward her luggage to pull out a dress.

"Wonder how I'm going to explain all this to my family and my intended." Klaus mumbles as Hayley halts what she is doing.

"Your what?" Hayley stares at him as the blood drains from his face… "Your intended? Shouldn't you be explaining to me of your intended?"

Klaus should not have opened his mouth about Aurora… He was to marry her that was a promise to her father who passed several years ago. The girl and her brother has been nothing but a pain. Humans who have been attempting to make connections with the supernatural for years. Now that he has gotten out of that mess he walked into another.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. It seems that they are getting closer to New Orleans... and the closer they get the more Hayley and Klaus get to know each other... I just want to say thanks for all the love and support you all have been giving me. and i would like to hear/see what you have to say about my work. Feedback is always welcomed. -JasZ**_

 _ **Ps: If anyone is interested i have an Instagram that has sneak peeks of new stories i'm working on as well as one-shots and story covers that maybe not be posted up. seeing that we are allowed only 10 images.. :/ All the info in on my profile if interested. -JasZ**_


	29. Explain?

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I was away for two and 1/2 weeks on a family vacation. I had little to no internet connection. and to make matters worse i misplaced my flash drive were all my stories are stored but i relocated it and back in action. I'll be attempting to make these chaps longer. -JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus has tried and played it off as nothing… but Hayley refuses to listen to him. Or to anything he has to say for that matter. He can hear her mumbling about ruining not just her life but the life of the poor girl waiting for him back home. Cary is silently laughing at his pain.

Vowing to make Cary chock his laughter when they get home. The trip seems to take a tab be longer due to Hayley's condition and that annoys Klaus to no end. Nor does it help that Cary has been doting on her. Bringing her sweets and anything the unborn child may be demanding at moment's notice.

Upon arriving into the city. Requesting to be taken home, Klaus peers out the window and through the gates to see that it's currently empty. It is the seventh and its most likely their his siblings are of annoying the Good Father in ST. Anne's church. He directs Cary to take them there. He hops out of the carriage and wipes some of the collected dust of his person. Turning to see that Hayley is staring at with wide eyes. Klaus and his family always send time in the city and it's where they will live until further notice.

"Come alo-"

"Nik! Is that you?" A voice that adorably cries out. "Darling, you've returned to me!"

From the carriage Hayley can see Auburn hair fly and a petite woman has her arms about her husband's neck. She can hear someone grumbling and making cruel sounds as if they were chocking. Hayley can see her husband smile softly. Something within her breaks seeing that smile.

"Would you kindly remove your blasted hands off my brother before I take certain measures." A woman's voice seems to be laced with annoyance.

"He is my betrothed,-"

"And I his sister."

"Nik, tell your nasty sister-"

"Looks like Nik brought himself a little gift from Mystic Falls." Hayley jumps at the voice comes from beside her. Turning she sees a dark haired man with chocolate colored eyes that have a gleam of mischief within them.

"Kol." Klaus pulls Aurora away from him to see that Kol has his head peeping into the window on the other side.

"Come out, darling. I would like to gaze upon your features." Kol ignores his brother. "Elijah brother help the girl out."

Hayley stands slightly and goes to the opening. There she sees several faces, some that have similarities with Klaus. Some that do not. Yet the woman that was to marry Klaus was a beauty. And that makes Hayley uneasy. She knows she doesn't hold such a light as the woman before her.

"Nik, did you bring me a new lady in wait? How sweet!" she beams at Klaus until she catches slight of the small bump. "Oh, she's breeding…"

"Hayley this is my family. My brother Elijah," Elijah gives her a court nod. "My sister Freya." Freya just gives her a soft smile. "My brother Kol." Kol winks at her and flashes her a dazzling smile. "My sister Rebekah.." The blond quirks an eyebrow. Klaus introduces everyone else from Camille and her twin, Marcellus Gerard, The De Martel siblings.

"Everyone this is Hayley." Klaus eyes everyone as he turns to Aurora and then to Hayley. "My wife."

Everyone mutters several things and Kol is laughing like a drunken loon. Aurora's face reddens as she goes up to Hayley. Her blue eyes blazing fire as she is several feet away. Hayley never taking her eyes off the shorter woman; can see that she's willing to inflect pain upon her. Something she will never allow anyone to do to her since she was forced into marriage with Klaus.

"You! You tart! What did you do! He was my intended! Did you spread yourself on his bed and lured him! Is the child even his! I'll teach you to never a promised man!" Aurora rises a hand ready to slap the she-wolf.

"Aurora!" Klaus grabs her wrist and spins her about to face him. "Your anger is towards me. Not Hayley. She did no such thing and came to me pure on our wedding night. As for the child, it is mine. I have no use of raising another man's by blow."

"I suggest we take this behind closed doors." Elijah offers his input.

"Lets go to our home and have a drink." Tristan suggests as he eyes the Mikaelson's with anger and fear.

"Hello sister, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let us take you out of the heat. You must be wry from your trip with that beast." Kol has Hayley's hand on his arm as he leads her to the De Martel household not too far.

Klaus regrettably is forced to walk with Aurora and he can feel the eyes of his siblings on his back. Elijah will most likely lecture him and Freya would just stand back and watch as it happens. Rebekah too will be filing her blade of insults. Kol will be laughing at him.

Once at the De Martel home, they are all spread about the front room. Klaus is seated beside Hayley whom looks collected. Her eyes gleam with some unknown emotion. He's unsure what Kol said to his wife. But knowing his younger brother it is never a good thing.

* * *

 _ **There we go... the first time Hayley meets the Mikaelson Siblings and company. Let me know what you thought of this chap!-JasZ**_


	30. Two Worlds Collide

_**Hello, I'm sorry for not updating as quick. I've been running around due to work and getting school stuff together. but here's the next chap. I made it longer in hopes in making it up to you guys. I hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

Hayley attempts to withhold a wave of relief due to her brother in law. He seems to warm up to her. Always making jests and remarks under his breath as one of the Del Martel siblings opens their mouths or Marcel Gerard makes a comment. He seems to want her to feel welcomed. Yet the looks from the other siblings seems to tell her otherwise. As they enter the Del Martel household; they are ushered to the front room.

Hayley eyes the room, walls filled with trinkets and crests. Silk curtains that drape over large bay windows. The room screamed wealth; something Hayley was never accustom too. As she toys with her wedding ring while standing beside a love seat. Feeling a hand on the small of her back. She turns to see her husband looking down at her.

"Everything all right, Love?" He questions as she peers about to notice the satisfied expression on Kol's face as Aurora appears ready to scream.

"Yes," Hayley fails to see the concerned exchange between the two sisters. Taking a seat in the love seat across from Kol and his sisters. She sees that the three have some sort of secret. The other brother, Elijah sit in lone seat beside Rebekah. Marcel, Camille and Sean in another love seat beside theirs.

"Genevieve!" Aurora bellows at the top of her lungs causing Hayley to jump slightly.

Everyone can hear the footfalls softly hitting the wooden floor. A young red haired woman around Hayley's age around the corner. Large blue eyes shining with worry and fear at her mistress. A smirk spreads about Aurora's mouth as she sees the emotions on the red head's eyes. Slowly turning to face the group Aurora tells the taller girl what she wants as a drink.

"For Nik's wife get her a glass of milk. I'm sure she would prefer it over anything else." She informs her maid after everyone else has requested something.

"A glass of Lemonade would be fine. Thank you." Hayley interrupts causing everyone to smile; Kol out right laughed.

Aurora flumes as she turns to Kol. Narrowing her eyes as she digs her nails into her palms to control her rage. Elijah gives his younger brother a look of displeasure. Tristan frowns as he goes over to his sister and whispers something into her ear. Hayley eyes the siblings seeing they appear to be closer than siblings and that gives her a feeling of dread as she turns to her husband is chatting with Marcel.

Genevieve appears with their drinks. Setting them down, she peers at Klaus with a slight frown. Hayley could see the shimmer of hopelessness and love. Had something between Genevieve and her husband transpired? Had they been in love? How many women had her husband lured and loved before he was forced into marriage? Are their bastard children in the mix of this?

"If you do not mind me asking; but how did you meet Klaus?" Tristan questions as he takes a drink of his bourbon.

All eyes train upon her making her feel small and repulsive. Well repulsive by the Del Martel siblings. Her heart beats against her chest as she attempts to form words. Yet it feel like she has cotton stuffed into her mouth.

"I was visiting a friend whom I have not seen in many years. We went to visit the new mayor of the town and it was there that I met Hayley. The Lockwood family seems to have this delusion of being matchmakers. Which they do have a knack for." Klaus answers seeing Hayley internal struggle.

She feels a brush against her side. Klaus seems to have brushed his hand on her swollen belly. This stirs something within; uncertainty of his past flings and the emotions he stirs within her. Her emotions swirls causing her unborn child to shift slightly in her womb. The sudden movement caused her to freeze. But a soft chuckle beside her caused her to turn to her husband. He leans over to whisper into her ear.

"Seems like our babe agrees on the match, love." He allows his fore finger to trace her wedding band.

Those who watch the pair get this display of a fond husband and a bashful wife. The way Klaus' hand would toy with her fingers and softly brush his hand against her belly. Or the way Hayley would look up at him with content and wonder. But the Mikaelson siblings know their brother and they something is not right with the picture that is being painted.

"What was that, darling?" Aurora huffs.

"I Believe that is something for my brother and wife to know of. But if I believe their babe agrees with the events that have occurred." Elijah coldly replies.

Kol is grinning at the expression playing on Aurora's features. He never liked the woman his older brother was to marry. The priss was always lingering at their home and wanting to put her input in everything. Always playing the victim… her illness, which she often used to draw attention and gain whatever she wanted. Often rubbed him the wrong way. Nor the fact that her brother would dote on her. There was an unnatural loyalty that went beyond sibling affection between the two.

"Take that smirk off your filthy face, you bloody git." Aurora hisses at Kol.

"Aw, Rory, this is the face I was born with." Kol retorts with mischief gleaming in his eyes. "A face that has wooed many."

"Kol." Elijah starts as he sighs.

"At least he's being honest about it." Cami replies as she sets her drink down. "Maybe Kol should marry next."

"I do not see myself married any time soon." Kol retorts. "No one will tame me."

"Maybe they'd put you down." Rebekah replies with a gleam of hope.

Klaus listens to them as he drowns his drink. As soon as he sets it down. Aurora takes the glass and smiles at him. Freya eyes the two as she takes a sip of her lemonade. Her blue eyes shining with knowledge and scorn. Cami, Sean and Marcel take their leave due to some urgent notice from Father Kieran. Tristan leads them to the door.

"Do you want another drink, Nik?" She questions as she goes over to the table filled with bottles with amber liquids not too far. Without waiting for his reply she starts to mix. "I hope you don't mind me calling him by his given name. We were to be married." She starts.

"Not at all please, continue." Hayley replies as she sees the face that played on the shorter woman's face fall.

"You know, he has a unique taste when it comes to his drinks. I can show you the blends."

"I'm sure you'll show her more than that, Rory." Kol retorts as he lifts his empty glass at her. "Since you are refilling goblets. Be a darling and refill mine."

"Get up you lazy wanker." She growls.

"You wound me, Rory." He howls as he gets up and glares at Tristan who gives him a glare.

Everyone can see that Aurora is trying to wound Hayley. But it appears that Kol is on her side defending the new addition. Kol only has loyalty to one person and that person is himself. Hayley watches as Klaus drains the glass and gets up before Aurora can go back to refill his glass.

"We should be taking our leave. Hayley must be wry from our trip and needs rest."

"Ah, yes, I do apologize for keeping you here for so long." Tristan answers monotony.

"Do pay us a visit. I would like to repay the welcome you have bestowed upon my arrival here. Our doors are always open for 'dear' friends." Hayley offers as a sickly, sweet smile is forced on her full lips.

Kol howls in laugher as he claps his hands giddy. "Now that is a hostess. Maybe you should take lessons from her Rory. And maybe your fits of rage will vanish."

"Get out, you good for nothing twat." Aurora whacks Kol.

"Touch my brother again, and I will not heed to defend him by tarring out your tongue or driving a dagger into you selfish heart. Do you understand, Aurora." Freya emotionless eyes stare into Aurora as she sees the shorter woman nod.

The De Mantel siblings watch as the Mikaelsons get into a carriage. Rage fills Aurora seeing that The harlot had gained Kol's alliance when she couldn't over the course of eight years. Nor the fact that the family seems to be relieved with the union that canceled out her own with Klaus. She will not rest until everything is set right. Feeling her brother's hand on her shoulder she knows she has his support on what may come.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Please let me know what you think? Do you think Kol and Hayley will become allies? Or does he have a motive? what of the rest of the Mikaelson siblings? Next chap we'll have more interactions between the rest of the family.-JasZ**_


	31. Bonding

_**Hello darlings, i would like to apologize for not updating... I have been under a lot of stress with work and school. I wanted to be with my grandfather who get really ill... and dealing with him passing away... anyhoo... Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy. -JasZ**_

* * *

As they arrive at the compound, Kol helps Freya out. Hayley watches the interactions between all the siblings as they enter the compound. The large open area is rather homey. Taking in the lovely fountain that settles in the middle of the room. She is taken in by the charm; her eyes land on the railing that seems to have vines weaving itself around.

"Would you like tea or water?" Freya's voice draws her back. Turning to the eldest Mikaelson sister, who is currently dusting off her blue gown.

"Water, please." Hayley replies as Freya excuses herself to get her sister in law a glass of water.

"Take a seat, darling." Kol inquires while patting the seat beside him.

"You are from Mystic Falls, correct?" Elijah questions idly while taking a seat across from her.

"A small town over." Hayley replies.

"While there did you meet our boar of an elder brother?" Kol lulls as his chocolate orbs dance with mischief and distaste towards his brother.

"Finn is not a boar." Freya defends her younger brother as she waltzes into the room.

"And Elijah will marry next summer." Kol retorts with an eye roll.

"Or Kol meeting a good girl to settle with." Klaus taunts.

"Shove off." Kol chuckles. "Little good girls are not in my foresight."

"We know." Rebekah replies. "Mary-Alice Claire isn't as innocent even if she attempts to appear so."

Hayley feels out of place as they speak of Kol's love life as if they were speaking of the weather. Freya shakes her head and retreats to her bedroom. Hayley blinks several times. The older sister reappears several tics later.

"Where are you going?" Klaus questions.

"I have a call to make."

"To whom, sister?"

"If I recall brother, I'm older and I have no need to inform you of my whereabouts." Freya snaps.

"Yet, we are to watch over you, sister. We just want to ensure your safety." Elijah replies attempting to cut the tension.

"I'm going to visit a friend." Freya releases a sigh.

"Once again, who?" Klaus eyes his sister with what is known to others… Paranoia.

Kol watches the banter between the two. A smirk playing on his bow lips as Elijah just listens. Hayley eyes widen as Klaus marches up to his sister. Rebekah rolls her eyes as she props down in the empty seat beside Hayley.

"Nik, Let her be." Rebekah cries annoyed. This always happens when either girl wants to make a call or venture out to the city.

"You, Baby sister, are not to get involved." Klaus snaps as his blue eyes blaze with fire.

"I suggest for you not to anger me, little brother." Freya hisses as Klaus cups his head.

"Blast! Just bloody go." Klaus growls after a stare off between the two.

"That didn't last." Kol pouts. "Well I'm off." Kol gets up and starts out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah cries.

"Out." Kol walks out with a saunter

After a few mintues Elijah and Klaus drift out the room. Leaving Hayley alone with Rebekah. Rebekah still seems to be debating whether or not to place her trust on the Hazel eyed girl. The two idly chat until they end up in Rebekah's chamber sorting through gowns.

"We will go to the dressers in two days time. "Rebekah smiles. "We must replace these appalling gowns."

"The gowns are lovely. Why would you need to replace them?"

"My brother maybe an artist but he lacks to grasp that this is not the proper attire for a young mother to be."

"what do your other brothers do?" Hayley questions.

"Elijah is in politics, Kol… I'm not entirely sure what that moronic man has set himself for. Finn is well a land owner."

Hayley laughs while placing a hand on her swelling belly. Rebekah has a strained relationship with Freya. Seeing that Freya lost her husband and child two years ago. The loss of both her husband and son, only causes her to withdraw from her siblings expect for Kol. Who for some reason always seemed to dote on her and her whims. Much like Freya's coping methods was study the craft in a deeper and obsessed manner.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rebekah asks as she takes a seat on her bed.

"Only child." She idly replies refusing to allow her mind to drift on her parents and unborn sibling.

"Well, that's not bad. I had to endure it all with six siblings. Peace and quiet would have been wonderful."

"I've only met four…"

"Henrick passed several years prior when we were children."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"There is no need to apologize. Henrick was a sickly child. He strayed from the path he was told to stay on." Rebekah replies.

"Still, I know what loss feels like."

"Enough of sad stories. Tell me, you are hoping for a girl, are you not?" a coy smile plays on the blond's beautiful face.

"I would be lying if I said no." Hayley walks over to the window and toys with the thick curtain.

A whining of a horse can be heard. Hayley peeks out to see her husband. Klaus speeds away on a large tan Horse. Rebekah rolls her eyes knowing who it was speeding off. It's no secret that he will most likely go to see Aurora.

"That horse will be the death of him."

"Is he in love with Aurora?"

"No, Nik was with her out of a promise made between himself and her father. No need to fret, on that darling." It was a complete lie that slipped out of her mouth.

The two chat until they are called upon by Elijah to join him for a stroll about the Quarter. As they make a turn; Hayley blinks several times thinking she saw Jackson not to far. Waving it off; she turns back to Elijah and Rebekah.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. I hope to hear/read what you had to think of this chap. -JasZ**_


	32. No Regrets

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I once again misplaced my flashdrive... but i'll find it later, thank goodness i write in notebook then transfer them. School and work have been kicking my arse... -JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus felt guilt for breaking his promise towards Aurora's father. Yet, after his talk with Elijah he understood why he allowed Kol's snarky remarks. Turns out Aurora opened varies of tabs, spending hordes of money as well as taking over the supernatural community. Niklaus of course being the son of an elder witch and an alpha werewolf. Not that many know of that side of him. he's not ashamed or anything…it's just that he's a bastard. His mother had an affair long ago; it came to the light after Henrick. His siblings knew and aided him in hiding his mother's downfall. Yet Aurora tried to get his siblings to do her bidding. Resulting with Rebekah having a fit. Kol making snarky retorts; Freya to pull her younger siblings under a protective spell.

Reaching the auburn haired mortal's home; he waits to be announced. There the mentally unstable woman coos at him all the while trying to her hands on him. he stops her and tells her a few things. Her purchases will remain with her and he'll pay her the repairs of her decaying home. Tristan's investments have fallen short. Somehow they remain afloat and live on the finer side of things.

Peeling her slender hands off his coat, Klaus looks down. A frown etching on his handsome features. Aurora reels back slightly, seeing the expression. He wasn't upset over the money she had spent. Nor was he upset at the treatment she displayed by in Hayley's presences. It was the fact that she was exploring several night activities in his absences.

"My love, what is the matter?" Aurora questions.

"I came to speak of the funds you spent."

"Surely, you are not upset that over that."

"That is not the point aurora. You used a my name to optain those items."

"It was to be my name before you came home with that twit!"

"Aurora, you are upset with me. Do not take your anger on Hayley."

"Do you regret marrying the girl?"

"No, she had saved me from your lies."

"Lies? I truly love you."

"Yet you shared your bed with others."

"I-Who would tell you that? Your brothers? Do you really believe what they say?"

"They are my brother, what do you think?"

"You honestly believe I would? I was promised to you! And you went away and married another! My father would be rolling in his grave!"

"That is why I'm not demanding you to repay me for the items you bought."

"You believe I want those items? Maybe that's why the girl snared you in her wed but I love you for you."

"Yet you wanted to marry me for my title. A Mikaelson would open many doors, supernatural or not."

"I do not give a damn on those things! I love you; leave that twit. We can run…"

"No Aurora. I will see that your house is up to repairs. But this is where we part as lovers."

"I hate you! I hate you Niklaus Mikaelson!" Aurora shrills as she hits him with her fisted hands.

Klaus leaves when Tristan storms into the room upon hearing his sister's cries. The hard glare that came from the male made Klaus smirk. As he makes his way from, he thinks upon his absences. How Kol seems to be terrorizing the city. Freya attempting to keep him on a leash. Elijah is a bit more distant. Upon entering his home after handing Theo to Cary. Klaus finds his siblings and wife lingering in the parlor. Kol smirks at his brother and Freya frowns. Something clearly is at mist.

"What is the matter?" Elijah waltzes into the room. "Brother, when did you arrive?"

"A moment ago. I'll go and Change." Klaus gives Hayley a look.

Klaus returns twenty minutes later, as they are about to go dine. As they all take a seat and enjoy the roast. Hayley ponders on What is to come. They were rude to one another yet civil. Will her baby be loved by these people? They is a secret and she knows it will affect her baby and herself.

"Freya, Hayley and I are planning an outing to the dressers. Would you like to join?" Rebekah looks at her older sister.

Everyone holds their breath as a slow smile graces Freya's lips.

"That would be delightful. I'm in need of a new ball gown." Freya smiles at her sister and sister in law. Dinner continues on with chatter of the misadventures of Kol. Rebekah's new beau as Elijah's new hobby.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. I hope you enjoy. Davina and Josh will make an appearance! How's ready for their appearance?-JasZ**_


	33. Lectures and Visits

_**I'm so sorry for not updating the last two months. I've been trying to keep up with school work, work and family stuff. As well as figuring where my fanfic works and personal works are heading. But here you go! I hope you enjoy! I would love to hear what you have to say about this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

As dinner comes to end; the men part ways from the women and drift to the study. Freya rolls her eyes as she, Rebekah and Hayley flutter to the parlor. Hayley sits there staring at them. The sisters barely speak to one another from what Hayley can tell their relationship is slightly strained.

"Do you wish to know the gender of the babe?" Freya eyes her sister in law. The heartbroken expression clearly shining in her eyes.

"How is that possible?" Hayley eyes the wheat haired woman.

"An old trick my aunt taught me." Freya attempts to smile but from the glimpse that Hayley steals from Rebekah she can see the sadness written in her gaze.

"Will it harm my baby?" Hayley questions she unknowingly shields her growing belly.

"You do not need to fear for your babe, Hayley. For **I** would never harm those of my kin."

"When will you do this trick?"

"When we go to the dressers? I will need to get something in order to do the said trick." Freya idly states as ignores Rebekah's pointed look. "We will also stop by St. Anne's Church to cleanse ourselves of our sins."

Hayley looks down at her hands. Thanks to her pregnancy she's become even more timid and soft spoken. She's angered Klaus on their trip home. That she feared him a tad bit due to his temper. She still doesn't know them nor their temperaments thus no wanting to anger them.

"It's a sin to blink." Rebekah retorts as she glares at Freya.

"I cannot believe you went to her!" Elijah's voice cuts Freya's retort.

"It was the proper thing to do. It's not her fault that-" Klaus bellows in return.

"Brothers, if I may-" Kol interrupts.

"How is it not? Your wife was here, alone might I add, carrying your babe." Elijah's angered tone has the sisters frozen.

"She was in Rebekah's company." Klaus huffs in irritation.

"The walls have ears!" Kol cuts off his older brothers.

Hayley, Freya and Rebekah awkwardly sit there. Rebekah can hear them making their way to the parlor. In panic she turns to Hayley. Freya waves at her sister and pulls a book. The footfalls echo closer and closer.

"Have you any talent in sewing or knitting?" Freya questions as the footfalls stop at the door.

"I-no…" Hayley replies as her cheeks flame up.

"HMM, no need to fret. Rebekah will instruct you on such things."

"Freya!" Rebekah cries in annoyance.

"Keeping busy will keep you out of trouble." Freya smiles as her brothers enter.

"But, I-"

"We will continue your lessons."

"I would not mind them." Hayley replies as she feels the males gaze on her.

"Good after tea tomorrow we will begin." Freya offers a soft smile.

"Bex, you are going to be a civilized young lady." Kol teases his younger sister.

"I hope you choke on-" Rebekah starts.

"Rebekah!" Freya snaps.

Hayley watches as Freya lectures Rebekah as Elijah does the same to Kol. Klaus chuckles as they verbally fight most of them time the two spend together. It's then that Cary walks into the room after knocking. Klaus eyes his friend and kinsman.

"Cary?" Klaus starts.

"Lady Mary-Alice Claire to see Lady Freya." Cary announces.

Dread fills Freya seeing the wayward cousin of her friend. She's heard and seen things of the blond Claire witch. Things she downright makes her cringe; as well as the thought of the woman being her sister. If Kol thinks he will marry the woman he is wrong.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Do you think Freya is right about Mary-Alice? What is she even doing at the Mikaelson household? Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	34. Claire

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long. With school, work and other things i have little to no time but i made this chap longer. I hope you enjoy and i would like to hear/read your thoughts and comments. -JasZ**_

* * *

Mary-Alice Claire waltzes into the family room, her blond locks tumbling down her back as brown eyes shine with lure as they land on Kol. A secret gleam beams from those cold eyes of her's. Hayley sees a beautiful young woman; few years older than herself.

"Hello," she greets everyone with a smile.

"Mary-Alice, what on earth are you doing here?" Freya stands up and eyes the younger blond. She didn't care for the witch. Many of their coven brothers and sisters know of Freya's strong dislike towards the young woman. It's no secret not even to Mary-Alice.

"The 'group' is having a get together and we would be honored if you and the family to join us on such joyous event." In her tone Freya can hear the true words. 'I wish to comprise myself so your brother would marry me.'

"We shall see." Freya takes the invitation that the blond offers.

"My kin will be there. You must meet them." Mary-Alice inquires as she turns her attention to Hayley.

Hayley can feel the anger and rage rolling from Freya. Something isn't right with this woman and Hayley feels that the family is keeping something from her. Yet the look on Kol's features seem to tell a different story as he stares at the woman. Rebekah sneers at her while Elijah just escorts the woman out several moments. It's there that Hayley realizes no one introduced her to the woman.

"She's best friends with Aurora." Rebekah mumbles while Hayley blinks away confusion. Elijah rejoins them. "The cow thinks herself to-"

"Unfortunately," Freya interrupts. "We will have to attend."

"Why is that sister?" Elijah strolls over and plucks the letter from Freya's hand. "I see."

Klaus Snatches the letter from Elijah and skims it.

* * *

 ** _You are invited to attend the coven's annul ball. In honor of the additions to the Mikaelson family._**

* * *

"This is non-sense!" Klaus hisses.

"We must attend, brother." Elijah mumbles seeing that The wolves, witches and humans who know of the magical community are attending. Also that his new sister does not know of the lineage of her new family.

"It's within a fortnight. I would not have a gown until several weeks!" Rebekah huffs from her seat.

"Sister," Kol's English brawl causes the attention to shift to him. "Why do you oppose Mary-Alice so?"

"Same reason you dislike Aurora." Freya retorts.

"Well, than." Kol mumbles as he blinks.

Hayley takes note of Kol's smile slightly falling. They seem protective of one another. As if they were left on their own vises much like herself. But while she lived in poverty they lived in wealth. They seem too long for something affection?

Klaus eyes his wife as she places a hand on her growing belly. Klaus Pretends the girl or child mean nothing to him. Maybe it's his guilt? His paranoia of his enemies now have leverage over him? He's unsure what to do or say on the matter of his situation but no thing is for sure he resents his little wolf.

 **Four days later,**

Hayley has become accustom to the family. She's come to enjoy Rebekah's company seeing that Freya would vanish with Kol. Yet Freya's mother like nature warmed her. Elijah often chats with her and makes her feel welcomed; as if she was always part of the family. Kol is the younger brother she had always wanted. Always running around pulling strings and making her giggle. Everyone seems to welcome her… Expect her husband. Hayley had noticed his distance and has yet to comment it.

"Where are you going?" Hayley can hear Freya question her younger brother who is attempting to slip away as they worked on their needle point.

"Off." Kol replies.

"With Mary-Alice, I'm sure." Rebekah mumbles as she eyes her brother.

"Kol! She's a tart! You are not –" Freya starts.

"Elijah is not married! I do not see the need to search for a wife."

"No! What I say goes brother!" Freya snaps.

"Freya, I would like to enjoy my youth." Kol whines as he falls on to the loveseat across from Hayley.

"Your youthful misadventures will be the death of you."

It isn't until much later that Hayley, Rebekah and Freya walk down the quarter with Celeste Rebekah's lady in wait. It's when Freya sees a friend. As if feeling eyes on her back the young woman turns; her doll like features give her a nymph like appears to the petite woman; who in turn starts toward them. The young girl appears to be fifteen. Long chestnut curls tumble down as her stormy blue eyes shine. The big, bright smile plays on her lips as she holds a basket of flowers.

"Davina," Freya greets the petite girl.

"Hello, Freya." Davina greets in return and offers Rebekah and Hayley a smile.

"Excuse my manners. These are my sisters Rebekah and Hayley." Freya offers the names of the girls and gestures to them after uttering their names. "Ladies, a friend of my, this is Davina."

"You are Niklaus's wife." She states as her blue eyes take in the hazel eyed woman.

"Yes." Hayley straightens her back thinking the girl would also have a thing for her husband.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson." She smiles. "You saved Mr. Klaus a headache."

"Meaning?"

"Davina Claire!" Mary-Alice appears and jerks the petite girl. "What did I tell you?"

"Since when do you care who I speak to?" Davina retorts her once happy orbs are glossed with anger. As Mary-Alice tightens her grip on the young witches forearm.

"You are related?" Rebekah questions eyeing the petite woman.

"Cousins." Mary-Alice sneers. "Your brother is here."

"Excuse me." Davina yanks her gloved arm away and goes over to a young man that seems to be tripping over his own limbs. They do not appear to share any similar features.

"Brat!" Mary-Alice growls as she stalks over to them.

"they are so different." Rebekah mumbles.

"Do not allow Davina's smile fool you. The girl has a hard life with her father vanishing, her brother being shipped away due to certain troubles and her mother being neglectful to the young girl." Freya mumbles as she takes the Rose Davina had slipped to her without the others seeing the exchange.

Her young friend was suffering and she could not do a single thing. Davina's older half brother was tossed out and disowned by Davina's father. Joshua was born to Davina's mother's first marriage and to repay her husband she ignored Davina. Now the young girl lived with her father's brother and his wick daughter Mary-Alice.

"How does she know my husband?" Hayley questions as she recalls the relief from the younger girl.

"Davina belongs to the Claire family. Niklaus aided them when young Davina's father vanished. Also when the family nearly lost it all; of course with Elijah's help."

"Kol did not help?"

"Kol does not know of this. He was off visiting our parents." And the bastard brother they wish to embrace. As they venture to other shops. Freya dreads what is to come. The whispers she's been hearing are demanding things that she would not wish upon any mother.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	35. Best Interest (The Ball part one)

_**Sorry, for taking so long to update! I had something going on still do but i have more time now! I hope you enjoy this chap. I added a bit more then intended. Let me know what you think! - Jasz**_

* * *

The girls about to finish their shopping, yet the way Mary-Alice treated the young girl and the way she retorted only caused Hayley to question the blond. Timidly she walks beside the sisters as they enter and exit shops. Her mind wonders of this event and what the outcome could be. The days seems to blur and before Hayley knew it was the day of the Ball.

 **Day of the ball,**

Hayley finds herself squeezed between Elijah and Klaus as they make their way to the ball. Across from her is Rebekah, Freya and Kol, who is squeezed in-between his sisters. He makes a snarky comment on Rebekah's pink gown. It doesn't surprise anyone that he's whacked with her ivory fan. Once at the cemetery, which Hayley found unusual to hold a ball in and expressed her concerns. They just explained that it was a costume and leaving out the fact of the ancestors that fuel their magic.

As they arrive, they exit the couch. Klaus first allowing him to help his wife out then having her drape her around over his. Elijah afterwards and assisting Freya out; Kol jumps out and jerks Rebekah out and receives an elbow to the ribs. Hayley eyes the path that was lit with candles. As they place masks over their faces.

They enter the cemetery, a prying yet inviting feeling envelopes Hayley. The sound of chatter and laughter echoes among the headstones. Once they are announced by a man the family; they are greeted and they fuss over the married couple. Friends of the family chat with Hayley and soon enough they are forced apart. Glancing about Hayley watches Freya chatting with a man whom introduced himself as Vincent and his wife Eva St. Claire. The three seem to have some sort of friendship that most seem to be cautious about.

Rebekah is standing by the refreshments with Marcel the two seem to be chatting but the lingering glance they give one another is something that clearly scares more than friendship. Elijah is sipping on a flute filled with golden liquid, while nodding at something Tristan mumbled. This makes Hayley quirk an eyebrow. She didn't realize that he arrived… if he arrived then his sister is here… scanning the area she finds the auburn haired woman curling beside Klaus who is chatting with a priest. Instead of making a scene she stuffs her doubts and anger down.

Alone Hayley sits down and waits. She's never felt so out of place. Its than that a dip on the cushioned seat draws her attention. Turning her head she sees a young woman dressed in a light blue gown. Dark curls are loose and glimmering beautifully under the candle light. Hayley would love to know how got her hair to stay that way. Seeing that her hair was pulled up and strands of chocolate locks have escaped from their proper place.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Mikaelson." The teasing yet welcoming voice of one Davina Claire.

"Miss. Claire." Hayley greets with a smile.

The younger woman quickly places her index finger up to her lips. She taps it twice and smiles as she glances around the room to see if anyone heard the married woman. Hayley does the same, feeling the need to protect this girl. When both see and feel that no one did. Davina turns to Hayley with a twinkle in her beaming blue orbs. Hayley's smile widens.

"They don't know I'm here." Davina smiles softly.

"You weren't invited?" Hayley frowns slightly thinking that since she's related to Mary-Alice she would have been invited.

"Mary-Alice likes to be the visual of the Claire Clan and wants all the attention. Not that I mind her having it. Being the center of attention only makes me want to run and hide." The teen confesses as she toys with a ribbon on her gown that now she realizes that doesn't belong to her. It was too big on her person.

"I see. But it's a bit selfish is it not?" Hayley smiles as she sees the girl shrug.

"I'm a secret to the town. I know very few people and that's a good thing. I just want to warn you. Don't trust Mary-Alice nor Monique and her aunt. for that matter none that calls themselves their friends. They don't have the best interest for you. The babe or the family." Davina whispers as she gets up when she notices Mary-Alice and Kol approaching. "I'll send sweets with Freya later on." With that the petite girl scurries away to quickly being embraced by Cami who ushers the girl into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Kol questions as he eyes the slender frame of the girl who is taken by the blond woman his siblings all friend.

"A friend." Hayley smiles softly. "What brings you here?" Hayley hopes Davina is far away from them.

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Kol Questions as Mary-Alice eyes shine with some unknown emotions.

"Not since he was chatting with the Priest." Hayley replies.

"Ah that's killing two birds with one stone!" Kol exclaims as he turns to scan the area.

"Why is that?"

"I'll talk you later, sister." Kol smiles at Hayley.

"Oh is that your brother dancing with Aurora?" Mary-Alice questions as she giggles.

Hayley and Kol turn to see Klaus dancing with Aurora. The music is soft and alluring and the way they clung to one another only made the Hayley frown. Quickly she stands and goes off to the refreshment table. Kol quickly dashes over to his sister in law. Leaving Mary-Alice behind without a word but the frown etched on his face tells her that he's not too happy with her. The other Mikaelson siblings quickly see the pregnant woman and the expression of betrayal on her pretty face. They swam the girl and trying to ease her thoughts and emotions.

Yet the words of Davina echo in her mind. Seeing that Mary-Alice was the one to tell her of her husband dancing with the Auburn haired wench that makes her believe that Davina has her best interest in mind. A true friend among these people who clearly are ignoring her. Sipping on some punch Hayley ponders her husband on his auburn haired lover as the siblings try to engage her in some sort of conversion.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I want to thank all who have been reviewing and favoriting this story it warms my heart to know you're enjoying it. -Jasz**_


	36. Settling a score?

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating. I know i say i'll update faster but i've been working on other projects. A project on my Wattpad account. Still not an excuse. anyways here you go with this new chap! -JasZ**_

* * *

Hayley stands beside the punch, as she tries to ignore her husband clinging to the auburn haired woman. She turns to Kol who stands beside her. His dark eyes shine with concern, something that never stretched to others. He's about to open his mouth when Rebekah whacks him with her fan. He narrows eyes at his sister.

"What the bloody hell, Rebekah." Kol snaps all the while rubbing his head.

"Why are you upsetting her?" The blond hisses.

"Always assuming that it's I that upset her; it wasn't I."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Rebekah rolls her eyes as Elijah and Freya arrive and take residence on her right side.

"Kol isn't at fault, Rebekah." Hayley mumbles as she turns to the blond.

"How isn't the twit at fault?"

"It's Klaus," Freya takes a sip of her drink as her eyes wonder about the area. "He's dancing with that so called friend of yours, Rebekah."

"She is no friend of mine!" Rebekah hisses.

"Could have fooled us." Kol mumbles recalling how the two seemed to have shopping sprees with one another.

"Do not allow them to upset you, Hayley." Elijah places a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you prefer me to go over and spill the punch her?" Kol offers as he lifts the filled glass.

"If anyone is going to spill there drink over that loon it's going to be me." Rebekah huffs as she takes the glass out of her brother's hand.

"Not if I get to the loon first." He snatches the glass and starts to walk away.

"Why don't you dance with Hayley." Elijah takes the glass and hands it to Rebekah who just smiles at him.

"Come along sister, I'll sweep you off your feet and make you look like a Queen." Kol takes his sister in law's hand and takes her out to the floor.

Elijah and Freya mumble about Klaus being an idiot. As everyone mumbles about the pregnant young woman. Davina glares at Mary-Alice as she leans over Sophie and mumble to one another. Cami catches the look upon the younger woman's face. It's a known fact that Davina has no coven and has sided with mortals and Freya Mikaelson. Her friendship with the powerful witch has yet to stir any reaction.

"Davina?" Cami questions as the witch snaps out of her daze.

"I don't trust them. They are planning something." She mumbles as she turns to the gate.

"Someone here?"

"Someone wanting to settle a score." Davina turns to Cami. "I have to go prepare for something."

"I'm not letting you go out by yourself, I'll go with."

"I can protect myself."

"Yes I know. Let's go, teen witch. I need to get out of here. My uncle maybe involved with all this but I for one don't want to be around to often."

Everyone eyes the figure that goes up to Hayley and Kol how conclude their dance. Kol's smile drops and he narrows his eyes. Hayley blinks a few times seeing the reaction. Then again Kol dislikes everyone and anything. Klaus sees His brother and wife being cornered by the traitorous bastard he used to call friend.

"Let us leave, sister." Kol starts to lead Hayley away.

"So you are the lovely creature that has snatched Klaus up. I must say, he has a talent for finding and luring the most beautiful woman. Like moths to a flame." The man smiles.

"Why don't you go off to the bayou and get mauled by a-"

"A tab bit rude, aren't we Kol? If I may have this dance-"

"She needs to rest and to stay away from a leech as yourself."

"I'm offended, Kol. I am a friend of Niklaus after all." He turns his attention back to Hayley. "If I may have this dance."

"I-"

He gives her no time to answer and carefully takes her to the dance floor. Kol is cursing the leech his brother calls friend. Klaus narrows his eyes as he sees his wife in the arms of another man. A man that has the need to drown him down all out of envy and anger.

"You are quiet lovely, my dear."

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I am tired."

"No need, love. I'm sure you are due to carrying Klaus' child. I never did get your name."

"Hayley." Hayley offers as she eyes the dark haired man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hayley Mikaelson. I'm Lucien Castel at your service. If you ever need anything please do not hesitant to-"

"My wife does not nor will she ever need any of your so called help. Now, if I may. My wife does need to rest her feet." Klaus cuts in as he allows his voice to have a tone of annoyance.

"My offers still stands, Hayley. Do enjoy the rest of your evening." Lucian offers a smile and goes off in search of Aurora.

Anger clouds Klaus as he turns to his wife. Who seems to have been swept away by his sisters and brothers. Bitterly he turns back to see Aurora and Lucian chatting. Aurora was giving him a flirty smile and twirling her hair. Her brother seems to hover beside his sister. Klaus ponders what life would have been if he had married Aurora and the unborn child was theirs. Turning back he turns to his family to see them all gathered beside his wife. How both women are different; only lovely like a lovely spring day and other like a fall night. But only one can have his tattered heart and he can honestly say that it's neither one of them.

* * *

 _ **I have yet to decide when Hayley will learn of the family's secret and why everyone seems to be distant. I hope you guys enjoyed. Does anyone wonder what his marriage to Aurora would have been like if he did marry her? -Jasz**_


	37. Voiceless

_**Hi! *Hides behind a bush* So um.. Yeah.. I'm just going to leave this here and run away!-Jasz**_

* * *

The carriage ride back was filled with silence and tension. Kol flat out ignored the looks his brother gave him for allowing Lucien to take hold of Hayley. Not that it was Kol's duty to protect the girl, it was that of her husband. but her so called husband was off being lured by a auburn haired harpy. Hayley repressed a sigh as she glanced about the carriage. This was her first social outing and it was filled with disappointment and sadness. Placing a hand on her growing belly, she hopes her child will not suffer like she currently is. She'll do her best to make her babe know she or he is happy and well loved.

This movement does not go unnoticed by Freya. Sadness and envy grip her heart; memories of old flash before her eyes seeing the way Hayley would lovingly stroke her belly. It wasn't Hayley or her babe's fault at the card fate dished out at Freya. She didn't blame them at all. But cannot control her emotions. Klaus doesn't see what he has before him. A partner and child both well and waiting on him. Unlike her… She lost everything. Her husband and her unborn child in a cruel twist in fate. Her child would have been at least three summers old if he had lived… Shoving her heartache in the deepest and darkest part of her soul she blankly stares at her half brother with swirling emotions. She'll be having a long talk with him once they reached the compound.

Elijah can feel the tension as he can feel Klaus ready to pounce down Kol's throat for allowing Lucien to take Hayley. He can see and feel the emotions that radiate off Hayley as she refused to look at Klaus. How he wishes to aide her. But he mustn't. He's does not wish to over step his boundaries. He knows how his younger brother would react but if he has to insert himself, he will. He will not allow his family to fall into despair. They will not lose another. Sure he is keeping himself within distance of Hayley. He has never had much luck in the game called love. All his lovers have been swept away by death and he refuses to have anyone else he has come to care for be taken from him. He will have to have a chat with his brother regarding his need to make the young pregnant woman.

Klaus glares at Kol, wishing he had tapped into his powers and actually took interest to learn instead of wishing to find his father's pack. Nothing seems to have been going his way since Finn relocated to Mystic falls. Freya's husband and unborn child perished within a year since Finn's first year at the dreaded place. Elijah's love life has dwindled to nothing… Kol has yet to leave them in peace. As for Rebekah it seems she has been struck by eros way to often much to their dislike. He was shackled into a loveless marriage. Nothing will top the tragic fate they have endured so far. Nor does it help that he is currently plotting to get Kol back.

Kol scoffs at Klaus' anger. He shouldn't be the one to protect Hayley. It's not that he will not. It's not his call. He's the brother not the husband. Nor should he be feeling to protect anyone that isn't a person of interest. Sure, Kol has had flings. But he is quiet serious about his relations unlike his brothers. So he understands that the pregnant woman has not been school like himself and his siblings in the arts of seduction. But that does not give him nor any other the right to stomp any illusions the young woman may have. He's going to consult this over with Freya as well as placing a protection spell on his unborn niece or nephew and the young mother to be.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at the crestfallen expressions everyone had. She had a wonderful night until Klaus forcefully gathered them into the carriage and upset his pregnant wife. There is no doubt that a war will befall their home once Hayley is out of hearing range. She would be lying that she wasn't upset to see her brother being lured by that banshee nor the fact that the two faced man swept her sister in law away. She understands the body language that Hayley displays. She's upset… everyone seems to be. but it's not her fault for their shortcomings. She'll have a chat with her over tea tomorrow. Attempt to sooth things for the poor girl. Help her ease into her role as a Mikaelson.

Hayley closes her eyes as she feels her babe move slightly. A soft smile crawls on her lips as she allows herself to dream of what may come. Drowning out, her family's glares that are for her husband; she continues to reflect on everything. Who would her child be like the most? Like herself? Like Klaus? She silently prays that she or he isn't like Kol. Would she/he have blue orbs like Klaus or her hazel orbs? So things race in her mind that she fails to notice that they've reached the compound.

Once in the safety of their home, Hayley surries off to bed. Wanting nothing more to lie in her soft bed and banished her slippers. With her tucked away in her room, Klaus turns to snap at his brother only to be facing all of his siblings. Blinking several times until he releases the degrees of disappointment etched on their faces. He opens his mouth but quickly closes it when Freya mumbles a spell. They each take turns telling their brother off and get a few whacks in for his stupidity. After they are done by leave the wheat haired man to himself; of course Freya does not take her enchantion off. Leaving him voiceless and alone to his thought as Kol and Freya enchanted their bedrooms. Forcing him at their mercy and without a voice. As Freya put it: 'Feel what that poor girl feels as you prance around with that tart.'


	38. Broken Promise

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy! -JasZ**_

Hayley noticed something off the next morning… the first thing that set this off was the fact that her husband was silent. A feat that has never happened when his siblings are about the house. He seems to be glaring at them when she enters the dining room. Kol greets her with a smile and a wink; that makes Rebekah scoff. Freya greets her with a hello and sips on her tea. Elijah the only one with manners gets up when she approaches the table.

Once seated Hayley blinks a few times as she steals a glance at her husband who is stabbing the piece of pork on his plate. She can hear Kol chuckling and whispering something to Freya. Who in turn replies in a low tone. Snorting Kol drinks the rest of his coffee and gets up. He wiggles his fingers at Klaus as he waits for Freya to gather her bearings. The two siblings say their goodbyes as they give Klaus wide smiles as he chases after them.

"Is something amiss?" Hayley questions as she watches after her husband and his siblings.

"Nothing beyond the normal, I'm afraid." Elijah replies as he glances at the paper before him.

"Hayley, why don't you and I start to pick out some patterns for the nursery? That would keep us entertained until Freya reappears." Rebekah inquires as she smothers a piece of toast with jam. Hayley just bops her head as she spears her fork into the eggs before her.

The morning and afternoon were just Rebekah and herself, roaming about the room that is across her bedroom and beside Freya's. Rebekah fills the silent room with chatter of childhood memories that regarded the room. The contrast between her childhood and theirs was so drastic. The blond seemed to be holding back something as she glances down at a wooden toy that seemed to be discarded. Her blue orbs shine with unshed tears as she takes hold of the toy.

"Your child will have it all, Hayley. Love, protection and most of all family." Rebekah mumbles as she turns to face Hayley.

"You may think of us as spoiled and cold, but we are not. We have lost so much, seen just about everything that would drive many insane. Yet we remain some what sane, You have nothing to fear when it comes to us. We are your family and we will do whatever is within out power to keep the pair of you safe."

"You shouldn't promise such things, sister." Freya's voice causes the two to whirl Freya who stands at the door way with Kol.

Kol seems to have a frown gracing his handsome face as his orbs take in the toy he had enchanted for Freya's unborn child. He knows of the pain his sister faced when the death of her husband and child nearly drove her over the brink. How the waves of despair and sorrow nearly swallowed her. How she nearly cursed all those involved their deaths… How she nearly killed her own family for failing… for breaking their promise. Kol had been out of the country, traveling about enhancing his abilities. When it all happened, he without a doubt blames himself and damns is siblings for not noticing anything that doesn't regard to their little pact within the three.

"Freya," Rebekah starts.

"You shouldn't really vow on things that may or may not be within your control sister." Freya snatches the toy out of her sister's hand and storms out.

"It wasn't wise to bring her here, Rebekah." Kol mumbles as he shakes his head.

"It's some time."

"No one likes to be replaced Rebekah. Would you like it if we allowed another to enter a room that once belonged to you or someone you held dear?"

"I-"

"You often state I'm heartless, sister, but I do know the feeling of such and refuse to bestow that to another. Now excuse me… I have to stop or aid my older sister." Kol turns on his heel and walks out.

Hayley feels something deep in her heart that Freya has suffered far much more than she leads on. Something that Kol seems to hold over the heads of his siblings and knocks them down when it seems they have crossed the line. But what could it be that they are hiding? How are the others involved? Is that why Freya often keeps her distances and the gleam of envy and sadness that flash in her eyes. How Kol is often at her side, when it bubbles?

"Rebekah," Hayley turns to the blond.

"I'm sorry, Hayley. It seems that I have wronged my sister by bringing you to this room… I-I just assumed she'd gotten over it."

"What-"

"Let's depart from this room and search of another." Rebekah ushers Hayley out and shuts the room once again.

"What occurred?"

"I'm afraid that is not my story to tell… but I'm as much to blame as my older brothers with the exemption of Kol and Finn."

Hayley frowns another bubble of mystery envelopes the family. A bubble she's not sure would come back to harm herself or her child. but one thing is for sure, the two outcast in the family seem to depend on one another. As for the other brother…. She's not sure what to make of him. as they pass Freya's bedroom they can hear muffled sobs as Kol comforts his sister by whispering some words they could not hear.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. i wanted to go in a little bit deeper in Freya's story and why she's so close to Kol in a way without reveling so much. so this came about. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating so often, with school, putting in hours for school projects, work and other things... I'll try to update. I often pre-write chaps but i seem to have lost most of the material for this story. So it takes me a bit. Also i haven't caught up watching this season or last season of OT.**_


End file.
